Kill It With Fire
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Sequel-YMMWD. Grimmjow l'avait joliment détruit. Cadeau d'adieu oblige, Ichigo l'avait tué, avait perdu ses pouvoirs, et dix ans ont passé comme une seule nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le chemin de la mystérieuse boutique d'Urahara...
1. Sleipnir

_Hallooo ~_

_Je ne sais pas si cette suite, des gens l'attendaient (Alex Draglandr me l'a expressément dit, donc sans doute un peu pour certaines xD) mais bref, vu la bête, j'ai décidé de commencer à la publier malgré la longueur assez conséquente des chapitres - 7,000 mots voire plus, et c'est relativement long à écrire puisque constitué de plusieurs scènes successives... Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant un bon mois, même s'il est déjà prêt, car je tiens à garder un peu d'avance... Désolée ._

_Sur ce, voici la suite de You Make Me Wanna Die. Il y aura sans doute moins d'une dizaine de longs chapitres comme celui-ci. _

_C'est vraiment ..._ Spécial_, donc j'apprécierais bien des retours pour avoir une idée de ce que ça peut donner et pour voir si vous me suivrez dans cette énième... Fic bizarre. xD Merci d'avance et enjoy :D_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

_PS : Le couple est... Quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis longtemps. Bref, vous verrez bien ! Je vous demande juste d'essayer avec moi ^^ (Uh, ça sonnait horriblement pervers... xD)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong>: Kill it With Fire  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Rori H. Nemuri  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, Ma  
><strong>Genres:<strong> **Action-Aventure **(pour faire joli)**, Angst** (juste un poil), **Romance **(appelons un chat, un chat), **Yaoi** (partout)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.  
><strong>Synopsis: <strong>Sequel de You Make Me Wanna Die. Grimmjow l'avait joliment bousillé. Cadeau d'adieu oblige, Ichigo l'avait tué, avait perdu ses pouvoirs, et dix ans ont passé comme une seule nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le chemin de la mystérieuse boutique d'Urahara...

**Warning:** C'est beaucoup moins sombre que YMMWD, disons que ça va crescendo de la nuit noire au levé du soleil - quelle poésie. C'pas mièvre non plus. Y a beaucoup d'**UST** (Unresolved Sexual Tension) donc vous risquez d'être frustré(e)s. Juste un peu... =)

**Spoilers:** Séquelle/Suite de "You Make Me Wanna Die"**, à lire en priorité. **Sinon vous ne comprendrez rien. Se passe après la bataille finale**, **Ichi a donc perdu ses pouvoirs...  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kill it With Fire<strong>

Quelque part à l'arrière de son crâne, il entendait sa propre voix, agaçante, lui répéter des paroles sensées qu'il préférait ignorer.

_Ça t'amuse ? De faire comme si tout ça avait un sens ? _

« J'te mentirai si ça en avait un, murmura Ichigo face à son miroir, les deux mains posées à plat sur la vasque blanche du lavabo dans lequel gisaient les restes de son dernier repas. Je te mentirai », répéta-t-il en frappant du poing contre le rebord immaculé.

Pendant les onze dernières années, sa vie n'avait été qu'une intense suite d'événements pourris. Sans doute une sorte de malédiction qu'Aizen lui avait envoyée depuis les abysses où il était enfermé… Histoire de pouvoir chier un minimum sur celui qui avait provoqué sa perte.

Il avait vingt-huit ans. Aujourd'hui était mercredi, ou jeudi. Ou mardi. Les gardes s'enchaînaient à l'hôpital sans qu'il ne se souvienne des heures, longues et épuisantes, passées assis dans un coin à remplir des dossiers, debout dans un bloc à regarder le chirurgien faire en tentant d'assimiler la technique. Pourtant c'était plus supportable que sa propre vue dans un miroir.

Tout ça lui donnait horriblement envie de dégueuler.

« Ah nan, déjà fait, siffla-t-il avec cynisme en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Adieu », lança-t-il à l'amas rougeâtre qui disparaissait dans le siphon.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait onze années, un mois et six jours qu'il avait tué Jaggerjack. Il l'avait laissé pourrir dans le sable, à moitié crevé. Et peu importait s'il survivait ou non, parce qu'honnêtement, ce connard avait été une vraie saloperie dont il garderait les stigmates toute sa vie. La longue ligne blanche traversant son œil en serait à jamais la preuve. Celles de son dos étaient recouvertes, comme celle de son bras, ou de son épaule, mais celle-là…

Il l'effleura du bout des doigts.

La dernière chose que cet œil avait vu, c'était le regard bleu, infiniment sauvage, de la bête qui faisait rouler son ongle le long de sa peau, langoureux, agacé, haineux, tandis que pas un seul cri ne sortait de ses lèvres closes.

« J'te hais… » Lança-t-il à son reflet en cachant son œil mutilé de sa main.

Son regard s'était éclairci et était devenu plus fauve qu'ambré. Ses cheveux, il avait fini par les teindre en noir en pensant, naïvement, que ça suffirait à effacer tout ce qu'il avait été. Il ne restait plus alors que quelques rares marques qu'il était trop tard pour faire disparaître. Ses cicatrices, il les avait aimées à en crever. Il les embrassait avant d'aller se coucher et les rouvrait quand elles menaçaient de disparaître. Religieusement, il faisait passer sur son bras la lame effilée d'un couteau en songeant qu'à côté des griffes, ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation de douleur. Les griffes labouraient, allaient bien plus profondément encore que ce truc qui prétendait couper.

Et aujourd'hui, il était borgne, tatoué, désabusé, fatigué, teint et souhaitait plus que tout crever pour de bon. Ces petits bâtons de merde qu'il fumait depuis plus d'une décennie auraient dû l'y aider, mais visiblement ils n'étaient pas disposés à tenter quelque chose tout de suite. Parfois Ichigo se disait qu'il aurait préféré trépasser en se battant contre Aizen. Pas d'emmerdes, pas de perte de pouvoir, le vieux con aurait été content et sa mort aurait tout eu d'héroïque. Il aurait enfin fait un truc de bien dans toute la merde qu'avait été sa vie depuis que sa mère avait trépassé, vingt ans auparavant.

Et depuis dix ans, dix longues années, il fumait à l'abri sous le proche de l'hôpital, désillusionné, cherchant un sens à tout ce tas de conneries. Personne ne venait plus pour lui depuis presque huit ans. Depuis qu'il était _sorti_ avec Inoue. Quelle bonne blague, celle-là…

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se rinça la bouche, et retourna jusqu'à son lit tout en sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il enchainait parfois des gardes d'une trentaine d'heures, et c'était à peine assez pour le faire dormir huit ou neuf heures d'affilée. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être couché hier, dans l'après-midi, après être rentré de l'hôpital à pied. Il était quatre heures du matin, et il avait tué Grimmjow il y avait onze ans, un mois et six jours.

« La vie est une vraie pute… » Grimaça-t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Le cendrier en verre était rempli de mégots et un paquet de cigarettes, une boîte d'allumette et des somnifères étaient rangés dans le premier du tiroir de la table de chevet, derrière quelques livres et revues médicales. Dans le second tiroir il y avait des réserves de teinture noire pour cheveux qu'Ichigo remplissait toujours à ras-bord. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller chez le coiffeur pour que ce soit, disons, définitif. A la place il achetait ces sous-marques pour adolescents à la cherche d'une identité qui partaient en quelques shampoings. Au cas où il aurait envie de revenir à ce qu'il avait été. Au final, il avait continué son petit manège pendant les dix dernières années.

Ça commençait à partir, d'ailleurs.

Il se souvenait encore du discours que son père lui avait servi, après qu'il se soit réveillé. Aucun Shinigami n'avait été là pour l'accueillir. Personne, juste personne. Pas même ses camarades classe. Pourtant, Isshin lui avait certifié avec moult gestes et phrases équivoques qu'ils venaient tous les jours le voir, espérant son réveil.

Ichigo ne l'avait pas cru.

Et puis, pendant une année, il avait joué. Il avait compris que c'était fini, après avoir passé les premières semaines à appeler, désespéré, Zangetsu ou son horrible double blanc. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé son dernier œil, ses doigts, sa langue, son nez, ses oreilles, tous ses sens étaient engourdis et perturbés, anesthésiés ou juste perdus dans un flot immense de sensations qu'il ne comprenait plus. Sans reiatsu, il se sentait aussi inutile qu'un nouveau né au milieu d'un tas de couvertures. Il avait fait la douloureuse expérience de son inefficacité le jour même de son retour au bahut. Ishida et Chad s'étaient brutalement levés et avaient quitté la salle sous les cris du professeur. La colère l'avait submergé et il n'avait plus cherché à parler à personne pendant des semaines. Il détestait ça. Il voulait être celui qui serait en première ligne, à les protéger, tous, eux et leur ignorance, eux et leur aveuglement quand il avait été si orgasmiquement malmené par un Arrancar un mois entier durant, _eux_… Ses amis, sa seconde famille.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient même plus quelques noms dans son répertoire.

Il avait fini le lycée tant bien que mal. Les trois premiers mois, ça avait été. Plutôt bien, même s'il n'était pas au même niveau qu'avant. Ses professeurs avaient imputé cela à ses absences et son hospitalisation, songeant que sa convalescence n'était pas encore complète mais qu'il prenait quand même trop son temps. Las, Ichigo avait fini par ne plus venir qu'à grand peine. Et un jour, puis un autre, et encore un autre, l'école avait appelé sa maison pour signaler son absence. Pourtant, Ichigo partait le matin, et revenait le soir, ni tard, ni tôt. Ses sœurs s'étaient longuement inquiétées de voir la déchéance chronique de leur frère prendre une telle tournure, mais rien de ce qu'elles auraient pu faire ou dire n'aurait empêché sa chute.

Il faisait ça deux à trois fois par semaine et s'en sortait avec des notes oscillant autour de la moyenne. Les entretiens se succédaient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se reprendre, qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour avoir une note correcte aux examens finaux. Il leur avait ri au nez. Tout ça, c'était juste du babillage. Rien ne lui semblait vraiment réel, depuis qu'un Espada l'avait torturé si plaisamment dans les draps de sa chambre d'adolescent. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. A cette époque là, il continuait de rouvrir les plaies, se lamentant sur ses sentiments de crétin naïf qui l'avaient finalement conduit à tuer la seule personne qui ait jamais donné un sens à sa vie de merde, même pour seulement quelques heures par nuit.

Et puis, passé les examens, Inoue avait tenté sa chance. Elle, Ishida, lui et quelques autres s'étaient inscrits en médecine. Aujourd'hui Ichigo se souvenait à peine l'avoir fait. Son père lui payait un appartement plus proche de la faculté que ne l'était la maison familiale, parce que c'était plus simple et qu'il en avait les moyens… Maintenant, la situation était un peu différente.

Inoue avait débarqué chez lui, peu après le début de l'année. Ses cheveux étaient teints depuis la rentrée et personne n'avait fait de commentaires, mais elle, elle insistait presque lourdement pour faire partie de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Ton frigo est vide, tu sais. »

Bien évidemment, qu'il était vide.

Sans se le dire clairement, Ichigo en était arrivé à la conclusion que la mort était préférable à son sort. Pourtant, il se savait incapable de s'entailler la gorge, de se droguer jusqu'à l'overdose, de se jeter sous un train ou sous une bagnole pour en finir. Il était trop lâche. Et… _Pas tout de suite_. Il avait par la suite commencé avec les cigarettes. Une façon passive et lente d'accueillir la mort dans son corps, même si elle hantait déjà son cœur.

« Tu dois te ressaisir, Kurosaki-kun ! Je peux t'aider, laisse-moi juste essayer, je te promets que j'arriverai à te redonner goût à la vie… »

Grimmjow lui avait donné envie de crever. Mais l'envie, ça n'avait pas été assez pour qu'il le fasse. Même maintenant, alors qu'il connaissait une demi-douzaine de moyens de se tuer, lentement, rapidement, sans douleur, avec, il se retrouvait bloqué dès qu'il pensait juste à prendre ce foutu couteau pour se le planter dans la gorge. Alors à la place il travaillait trop, mangeait trop peu, fumait, dormait quand il en avait vraiment besoin et vivait seul, loin d'un monde pour lequel il ne manifestait plus que du dégoût.

« Laisse-moi juste t'aimer, Ichigo. »

Il avait été idiot de croire qu'une femme, rousse, à gros seins, au QI aussi élevé que celui d'une guenon, suffirait à remplacer le fauve qui habitait encore son cœur.

Il l'avait aimé. Plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Il n'avait rien répondu et elle avait pris ça pour un signe. Le premier semestre, elle venait de temps à autres remplir son frigo, vérifier qu'il survivait. Parfois elle le suivait jusqu'à chez lui, quand un imprévu bien spécial ne l'empêchait pas de s'installer un peu plus. Elle disait l'aimer. Et lui, pathétique idiot à la recherche d'une dernière identité qui le sauverait d'une vie morne et sans couleurs, il avait marché.

Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder sur la chambre. Il ne gagnait pas encore très bien sa vie, mais l'argent de son père avait permis à ce dernier d'investir dans ce petit duplex dont il aurait fini de rembourser l'emprunt dans quelques semaines. L'endroit était resté le même depuis qu'Isshin avait décidé que son fils vivrait ici le temps que dureraient ses études.

Diable ce que tout ça paraissait loin.

Fouillant dans la table de chevet, Ichigo tomba sur la boîte d'allumettes et décida d'aller fumer. Nuit ou pas, il ne dormirait pas plus.

. : : .

Ce qui le faisait royalement chier dans son boulot, c'étaient les gens. Après d'interminables années d'études, des séances de révision à n'en plus finir, et un rythme éreintant, Ichigo avait eu du mal avec la socialisation. Les gens. L'hôpital. Les sourires, la _gentillesse_. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais il préférait ne pas creuser plus profondément les raisons de tous ces changements qu'il avait traversés après le passage de Grimmjow.

A quoi ça l'avancerait, au juste, de se dire qu'il avait gagné si au final il avait juste terminé aussi détruit de l'autre l'avait voulu ?

« Kurosaki, magne-toi ! »

Il y avait eu un accident sur l'une des artères de la ville. Un cycliste avait pris un large rond point à l'envers, entraînant dans sa bêtise pas moins de trois voitures, un poids lourd et des piétons – des tonnes de piétons qui marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir – avant de prendre lamentablement la fuite.

La première pensée d'Ichigo avait été que ce genre de chose arrivait toujours aux autres.

Et qu'il n'était jamais sur le bon trottoir au bon moment.

La soirée fut longue, et la garde qui suivit aussi. Seule cette vague notion de durée permettait à Ichigo de tenir le nombre d'heures requises sans jamais se plaindre. Son travail, quoiqu'emmerdant par son côté socialisant, avait le don de lui occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose à faire ici. Quatre personnes étaient mortes et les policiers avaient fini par ramener le cycliste, qui s'était blessé à la jambe dans sa fuite et avait tenté de se soigner à l'arrache en volant du désinfectant et des bandes dans une pharmacie non loin du lieu de l'accident. Ichigo l'avait croisé en allant annoncer à une famille que l'opération de leur fille cadette s'était bien passée. Il criait dans les couloirs, secouait ses menottes et insultait vivement le gigantesque policier brun qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici.

_Chad. _

Ichigo s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Il était surpris, vraiment, sachant que depuis des années déjà, le portugais cherchait à l'éviter le plus possible, ce qui incluait l'hôpital, son quartier, et toutes sortes d'endroits où il pouvait se trouver. Même par hasard. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, Chad lui avait avoué ne pas savoir s'il pourrait se retenir.

Narquois, Ichigo se détourna. Tout ça pour éviter de lui foutre un bon poing dans la tronche, ouais. La chute qui s'en serait suivie aurait peut-être causé un lourd traumatisme crânien, mort cérébrale, et adieu monde cruel. Chad lui aurait fait un sacré cadeau.

Les parents de la gamine attendaient, assis sur les fauteuils de l'entrée. Ils avaient les yeux embués, et tentaient de s'arrêter entre deux crises sans y parvenir. Qu'Ichigo les approche avec une bonne nouvelle ne changeait au final pas grand-chose. Ils continueraient de pleurer.

« Votre fille a survécu a ses blessures, et s'en sortira sans davantage de traumatismes que ce qui avait déjà été observé. Elle sera descendue en salle de repos d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. »

Froides, glaciales, ses paroles sans vie dégoulinaient de sa bouche avec un horrible goût de pourriture, alors que dans sa tête les mêmes paroles dansaient encore et encore.

_Je ne fais rien dans cet hôpital. _

Il quitta les parents. Ses collègues l'appelaient Cœur de Pierre dans son dos, quand ils croyaient qu'il était trop loin pour entendre. Et Ichigo s'en fichait bien, car tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne serait jamais assez puissant pour l'atteindre.

_Ma place n'est pas ici. _

Il marcha jusqu'aux étages. L'histoire du cycliste était réglée, il ne restait plus que quelques blessés à sauver ou à laisser mourir. Il croisa des employés du centre de transplantation qui passaient avec leurs petits sacs isothermes, collectant les organes des morts sur demande de leur famille.

_Cet endroit n'est pas chez moi._

Il courut dans les escaliers, ne vit personne. Il tenait déjà son paquet de clopes dans une main, le briquet dans l'autre, sentant qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une pause, le plus loin possible de ses collègues. L'accès au toit était toujours ouvert, et il n'y avait jamais personne. Ichigo chargea la porte de métal, la faisant horriblement grincer alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses gonds. Le toit était enneigé. Le froid mordait ses poumons à chaque longue inspiration qu'il prenait, peu sûr de s'il devait ou non s'arrêter. L'air était glacé et lui donnait un trop court instant l'inimitable sensation de vie qu'il cherchait tant. Le ciel était sombre. Aucun flocon ne tombait, et le soleil brillait au loin sur les larges bâtiments blancs du centre-ville qu'il apercevait d'ici.

_Sortez-moi d'ici_.

Ses mains rendues gourdes par le froid mirent du temps à allumer le petit bâton de merde qui pendait, malingre, à ses lèvres. Ichigo pria silencieusement pour que cette clope soit la dernière, et qu'elle finisse enfin par l'emporter dans la tombe.

Avisant le cylindre rabougri et fumant qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il décida de s'approcher du bord.

« La comédie a assez duré », grinça-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

Ses pas faisaient de légers bruits qui cessèrent lorsqu'il s'arrêta prêt du petit rebord couvert de blanc qui le séparait du vide. Le ciel jetait des ombres bleues sur le sol en bas. Des gens marchaient sans se soucier de rien, sortant de l'hôpital rassurés, souriants, heureux. Ichigo eut un rictus de dégoût. Les riches étaient les pires. Ces crétins qui pensaient tout savoir de la vie, alors que précisément, la vie se situait dans la douleur la plus mortelle du monde…

Du haut de l'hôpital, il voyait quelle farandole de voitures pourrait le renverser s'il traversait le bon trottoir au bon moment, tout en songeant que sauter par-dessus ce ridicule muret n'était qu'une affaire idiote de volonté. Mais même ça, c'était pas possible. Elle était assez forte pour lui faire prendre les armes contre un monde tout entier, mais allait se planquer au fond d'un trou dès qu'il fallait le faire crever. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien que là, après la mort, il y a des gens qui viennent vous chercher et que ce n'est au final que le début d'un long et éprouvant voyage dans un nouveau monde ou certains n'ont pas conscience d'être morts.

Ricanant, il s'éloigna d'un pas et jeta sa cigarette, avant de reprendre cet air non concerné et froid qu'il gardait si souvent perché sur son visage. A quoi bon se forcer quand votre vie est merdique, de toute façon ?

Mais soudain, une silhouette plus qu'une autre capta son attention. Ses doigts bleuissaient à vue d'œil, mais Ichigo demeura dans le froid matin de Décembre, remarquant avec surprise la silhouette grande dégingandée d'Urahara Kisuke avancer jusqu'à la rue, se dirigeant à grands pas légers et aériens jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une longue écharpe sombre était enroulée autour de son cou et tranchait avec la pâleur blonde de ses cheveux. Il ne portait pas de chapeau, et d'aussi loin qu'Ichigo pouvait le voir, c'était toujours le même.

Que faisait-il là, à descendre la rue dans un accoutrement idiot ?

Un costume occidental, rien que ça. Ichigo eut un nouveau sourire ironique. Ce monde était tellement crétin.

Il se rua jusqu'à la porte, dérapant dans la neige en claquant le battant métallique derrière lui. Sa garde se finissait dans un peu moins d'une heure. Les couloirs étaient vides, et il n'y avait personne non plus aux vestiaires. Peut-être les dernières opérations étaient-elles plus importantes que de rentrer chez soi à l'heure pour s'emmerder comme un rat mort, ou dormir.

Ichigo attrapa son écharpe marron merde et la passa vivement autour de son cou, et claqua la porte en acier gris de son casier avant de sortir du vestiaire, marchant vite, sans courir car c'était interdit, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas être remarqué alors qu'il traversait les couloirs larges et vides de l'hôpital. Il y avait toujours des murmures sur son passage. Sortir pour une pause clope dans cet hôpital, c'était comme être Lady Gaga poursuivie par des paparazzis. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas scrutaient ses moindres faits et gestes, détaillaient sa posture, son allure, ses fringues, sa coiffure, son visage, étudiaient le froncement de ses sourcils, les plis de sa blouse, les cernes sous ses yeux.

Les infirmières étaient sans doute les pires. Ces pauvres filles sans avenir qui se dandinaient ici et là, courant après les chirurgiens de leurs petits pas pressés dans un uniforme d'un rose saumon pisseux, souriant poliment, se présentant comme le côté humain de l'hôpital alors que leurs chefs n'étaient que des connards ambitieux qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : s'en foutre plein les poches. Les plus emmerdantes, c'était les deux grognasses qui trainaient toujours à l'entrée, un pot de vernis rouge pute posé sur le comptoir, là où les fiches de rappel et les transferts devaient être faits et signés.

Et aujourd'hui comme hier, elles étaient là, leurs yeux avides et si discrets brûlant son dos comme autant de mégots de cigarette qu'il se serait planté dans le dos de la main.

« Tu sais quoi, l'autre jour j'ai appris qu'il avait été dans la même classe que ma sœur, au lycée !

Il y eut un petit silence marquant la surprise de l'interlocutrice.

- Pas possible !

- Je te jure, siffla l'autre en insistant à outrance sur chaque mot. Il était roux, à l'époque. Mais roux, comme orange tu vois…

- Putain, et on a loupé ça…

- Ouais, et tu sais pas la meilleure… Il faisait partie d'un gang, avec le grand portugais qui bosse au commissariat du coin et qui nous ramène des blessés, des fois, tu sais bien… »

L'autre acquiesça vivement, souffla sur ses ongles, reprit la lime et se réinstalla confortablement au fond de son siège tandis que leur mystérieux sujet de discussion traversait le hall. Elles notèrent avec un air profondément dédaigneux qu'il avait déjà son paquet de cigarettes à la main, et une vieille écharpe marron élimée. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un froid courant d'air de Décembre qui fit frissonner les deux infirmières coincées derrière le comptoir.

Le coup de feu de l'après-midi était passé avec le cycliste. Les admissions en urgence étaient rares en fin d'après-midi, surtout le mardi, alors la plupart des médecins n'étaient même pas présents, partis plus tôt ou en train de finir une opération, et les internes se tapaient le sale boulot, de même que les infirmières qui se trouvaient toujours sous-payées.

« Pff, c'est à se demander comment une telle ordure a pu devenir interne…

- T'as vu sa cicatrice à l'œil ? Il paraît qu'il est partiellement aveugle.

- Une ordure j'te dis… A un moment il venait blessé tous les matins et un autre jour il avait plus son œil. Ses amis l'ont cru quand il disait qu'il s'était cogné dans une porte, ou qu'il avait été attaqué par une bestiole, mais ça a jamais trompé ma frangine. Regarde-le, comme il se pavane… Un ancien chef de gang, c'est clair…

- Ouais… »

Le concerné n'entendait qu'à mi-mots les commentaires acides des infirmières, aides-soignantes, et autre membre du personnel hospitalier sur sa vie. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elles pour l'avoir vécue. Alors, il savait mieux qu'elles qu'il n'avait pas été chef de gang pendant ses années lycée.

Un dompteur de fauve raté, à la limite.

Il était côté entrée, et, à l'abri sous l'immense porche de l'Hôpital de Karakura, il fumait une autre cigarette en apercevant, au loin, la silhouette sombre et familière se faufiler jusqu'à la rue, marchant d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital.

_Urahara Kisuke. _

Ichigo souffla longuement, une fumée blanchâtre avec laquelle il vivait depuis des années filtrant de ses lèvres. Avant ça avait été une épée, longue et large comme plusieurs, puis fine et longue, assombrie par un sursaut de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était une cigarette et un scalpel. Les gens pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprendraient jamais.

L'air était froid et le ciel nuageux. Il neigerait encore, ce soir. Il jeta son mégot par terre, l'écrasa sous le talon de sa chaussure, et attendit. Le souffle chaud du système de ventilation passa dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, lui faisant oublier l'hiver qui régnait au dehors un court instant où quelqu'un sorti. Il entendit vaguement les infirmières cancaner, tandis qu'il rangeait le paquet dans la poche de sa blouse. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme tous les autres pour lui, quoique ce soir, les infirmières avaient été un peu moins acerbes que d'habitude.

Si elles savaient, toutes ces putes…

Déterminé, Urahara marchait droit devant, ses pas claquants sur le sol sans qu'il n'en ait rien à foutre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre, et, commençant une nouvelle clope, Ichigo se surprit à le trouver attirant. Ce mec était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais il était inaccessible. Ichigo était aussi inoffensif et idiot qu'un gosse de trois ans à qui on tendrait une grenade en lui demandant d'aller détruire la tourde Tokyo. Urahara était celui qui proposerait de détruire tout Tokyo avec une seule grenade.

Sa démarche assurée lui donnait presque des airs de Messie.

« Oh, Kurosaki, fit-il d'une voix grave et caressante, je ne te savais pas brun, s'étonna-t-il sans que le ton soit convainquant.

- Je ne vous savais pas non plus bien habillé, répliqua-t-il en laissant tomber de la cendre dans la neige.

Urahara pouffa, et son rire eut aux oreilles d'Ichigo tout l'effet d'une salvation.

_Je suis dingue et on m'a foutu dans cet asile sans que je demande rien._

- Ma foi, il se trouve que j'ai à faire avec Ryuken-san, et il trouve mes autres tenues trop…

- Excentriques ? Proposa Ichigo en écrasant sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure.

- J'allais dire laides, mais puisque tu insistes, disons que c'est excentrique, lança-t-il avec un air ravi. Ta couleur de cheveux est excentrique aussi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Urahara avait toujours été d'un naturel joueur, horriblement joueur.

- Elle l'était, répondit-il froidement.

Ils étaient de la même taille, à présent.

C'était étrange de le revoir. Sa visite était-elle si désintéressée que ce qu'il disait ?

- N'était-ce pas plutôt Ishida que vous veniez voir ?

- Tout dépend duquel tu parles, répondit Kisuke avec un déroutant sérieux auquel Ichigo se fit un plaisir de répondre.

- Tout dépend de vous, non ?

Urahara rajusta son écharpe, et passa les portes coulissantes lentement.

- Passe à la boutique, un de ces jours. »

**. : : .**

Le Dimanche était un jour emmerdant.

Sa garde était finie, et Ichigo repartait du second étage vers les vestiaires. Les infirmières soufflaient sur son passage, et il se prit soudain pour un souverain au milieu de sa cour. Les jours de gloire lui manquaient, encore plus depuis que cet horripilant espoir de sauvetage que la visite d'Urahara avait lancé dans sa tête. Il croisa Ishida Uryû pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque part dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Il était toujours le même, souriant, agacé parfois, et gentil. Dégoulinant de gentillesse et de professionnalisme. C'était le médecin parfait. A côté, Ichigo n'était qu'une sale copie du Docteur House qui hantait les couloirs en traînant ses vieux démons et cette vieille odeur de cigarette qui faisait plisser le nez des patients et des infirmières.

« Kurosaki, on sort après la garde, tu nous rejoins au Blossom ? » Lui lança un des internes d'Ishida.

Le fief du service de chirurgie, ce bar du bas de la rue aux néons colorés qui passait de la vieille musique. Le _Blossom Paradise_. De ce que les internes en disaient, la bière y était bonne, le saké aussi. C'était aussi non-fumeur, végétarien et rempli de ces grognasses qui se vernissaient les ongles pendant le service.

Il leur fit signe que non.

« Une prochaine fois alors ! »

Il leur accorda un vague geste de la main et traversa les couloirs, silencieux.

Il regarda sa montre, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fit un dernier tour pour voir si personne ne manquait de rien. La femme d'un patient arrivé aujourd'hui fronça les sourcils et le regarda durement alors qu'il vérifiait les constantes de son mari, reniflant avec un agacement notable. Elle finit par poser son magazine pour se couvrir le nez d'un élégant mouchoir blanc où étaient brodées des initiales en lettres dorées. L'alliance à son annulaire devait valoir deux ou trois fois son salaire mensuel, peut-être plus. Ichigo eut un vague sourire devant tant de faste là où une simple cicatrice lui avait suffit. Les gens ne comprenaient pas ça. Pourtant c'était la même philosophie derrière ses cicatrices et une alliance hors de prix. Plus ça faisait mal, plus c'était fort. _Plus c'était vivant_. Et c'était bien plus vrai que n'importe laquelle de ces parures qui pendaient au coup de sales pestes accrochées à leur homme comme des sangsues. Car contrairement aux autres médecins de son âge, fraîchement diplômés ou bientôt sorti de l'enfer de l'internat, Ichigo ne finirait pas marié à la première connasse venue. Avant tout ça, peut-être… Mais le jour où Grimmjow avait passé sa fenêtre un soir encore chaud de Septembre, il avait renoncé à toute logique. Les graines de la discorde avaient été semées, bien profondément, _si profondément_… Que sa vie était devenue un gigantesque enfer dont l'Espada avait été le roi pendant un mois. A posteriori, il ne s'en souvenait pas, ou peu. Il se rappelait la fatigue, la chaleur, la douleur, le plaisir, la destruction méthodique à laquelle ils s'étaient livrés, l'un sur l'autre. Et il avait adoré l'idée.

Tout ça, c'était loin maintenant. Onze longues années avaient passé.

Balançant sa blouse et son uniforme d'interne dans son casier, Ichigo en profita pour ramasser son portable qu'il laissait toujours trainer dans les boîtes métalliques qui servaient de rangement. Pas de message. Il le rangea dans la poche de son jean et enfila sa ceinture, noua les boutons de sa chemise, ajusta son écharpe couleur de merde et mis sa veste sombre. Sa petite serviette en cuir coincée sous le bras, il passa à l'accueil en sortant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié de signer aucun papier, puis ressortit par les mêmes portes vitrées que tout à l'heure, une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres.

Il marchait à pas rapides sur le chemin du retour, en essayant de ne pas songer à la date. Il n'avait pas de voiture, pas de vélo. Il préférait marcher, comme au lycée. Ça lui vidait la tête et qui sait, en traversant un jour il finirait peut-être par croiser la route d'un chauffard, un jour de chance. A la place, il croisa Inoue Orihime qui revenait de ses courses à la supérette. Ils n'habitaient absolument pas dans le même quartier, mais lui devait passer non loin de chez elle pour rentrer plus vite.

« Ah, Kurosaki… »

Elle s'était arrêtée, l'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Le soleil jetait des ombres plus orangées que bleu sur le sol gelé. Elle lui fit un abrupt signe de tête qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il continuait d'avancer, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Orihime le suivit du regard, une étincelle rancunière au fond de ses yeux. Elle était infirmière dans le même hôpital que lui. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas le croiser, comme Ishida ou Chad.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale type, Ichigo ! » Lui cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il avançait, sa silhouette sombre et amaigrie se détachant sur le fond coloré du soleil vers lequel il avançait.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard fatigué par-dessus son épaule. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés, une écharpe rose mal tricotée pendait à son cou et ses yeux semblaient remplis de larmes prêtes à déborder.

Dix ans auparavant, alors qu'il sombrait et descendait de plus en plus bas, elle était venue le trouver et lui avait solennellement demandé de « la laisser l'aimer ». Il n'avait pas accepté. Il n'avait plus rien dit, ou presque, depuis des mois, presque une année. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour être cynique, et ça aussi, avec le temps, ça avait disparu. Alors, la rousse s'était incrustée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de reproduire avec elle le même schéma qu'avec _lui_.

Inoue le regarda, fixement, à travers ses larmes.

« Je te hais ! » Sanglota-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et courut, son sac de course trop lourd la faisant tanguer ridiculement sur la droite. Ichigo reprit sa route. Il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de cette merde idiote qu'il avait imposée à cette connasse. Elle avait fait le choix de rester pour s'occuper de l'épave qu'il était devenu. Elle disait l'aimer.

Maintenant, ça le faisait sérieusement marrer.

Il éclata de rire dans la rue, plié par l'amusement que lui procurait la situation.

« Quelle vie de merde ! Mais quelle vie de merde, ricana-t-il, hilare. Tu vois ça Grimmjow ? Toute ta merde, je la perpétue partout… Absolument, horriblement partout ! »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, manqua de tomber.

Son œil gauche ne lui faisait plus signe de rien et il se prit la palissade en bois d'une coquette maison au style européen. Mitoyenne à un terrain vague au fond duquel une autre maison, de style purement nippon et toute en bois, se dressait, résistant aux intempéries. Personne n'avait déblayé la neige qui s'accumulait sur le porche, le toit, et descendait en formant de longues stalactites pointues.

L'état de la boutique était cataclysmique. Personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis des années.

Pourtant, mu par ce qui était sans aucun de la curiosité, Ichigo pénétra sur le terrain vague, le traversant à grand pas sous le soleil déclinant. Ses doigts nus cherchèrent la porte, derrière une mince épaisseur de givre et de glace, et la firent coulisser tranquillement, comme si la neige n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Posant ses affaires dans l'entrée, Ichigo se mit à avancer dans l'étroit et long couleur plongé dans l'ombre qui lui faisait face. Des odeurs rances de renfermé et de moisissures lui parvenaient, mais n'entamèrent pas son intense excitation à l'idée de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse de dix ans entrant dans une maison hantée.

Il y avait au fond du couloir une petite porte en bois sombre éclairée par la lueur vacillante d'une bougie qui aurait bientôt terminé de fondre dans la coupe blanche lui servant de bougeoir. Le battant couina un peu, Ichigo se plia en deux et entra à l'intérieur.

Urahara l'y attendait, affalé dans une tonne de coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes, dans un coin d'une grande pièce illuminée par quelques autres bougies colorées. Dans l'air flottait une odeur d'encens et il fumait une longue pipe, enroulé dans un kimono trop grand qui découvrait ses épaules blanches et un morceau de son torse. Il faisait chaud, atrocement chaud. Des tapis colorés de toutes épaisseurs recouvraient le parquet sombre, des tapisseries cachaient les murs et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. L'atmosphère était presque effrayante, mais la curiosité d'Ichigo l'était encore plus pour le pousser à aller dans un tel endroit.

« Voyage en Inde ? Lança-t-il en s'asseyant, adossé à son propre tas de confortables oreillers moelleux.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Urahara qui reposa sa longue pipe et se tourna vers lui.

- Des tas de choses ont changé, Kurosaki, lui avoua-t-il avec un air joueur. Réponds à mes questions et je répondrais aux tiennes.

Ichigo songea à remonter ses manches, ne le fit pas, puis s'assit en tailleur, s'éloignant du confort traitre des coussins pour mieux contrer les tentatives d'Urahara pour l'embobiner, même si celui-ci paraissait étrangement affable.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la boutique ?

- Oh, rien de grave. Les Shinigamis m'ont retiré mon droit de vente et m'ont chassé. Ou alors dans l'autre sens, je ne sais plus très bien, raconta-t-il en retombant mollement dans ses oreillers. Approche-toi, on y voit rien avec toutes ces bougies…

Ichigo se rapprocha.

Cette curieuse sensation qu'il avait eue en entrant ne le quittait plus, et c'était grisant même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un seul mot dessus. Voir Urahara étendu sur un tas de tissus dans une pièce fermée à toute lumière du soleil lui procurait la même sensation de curiosité teintée d'excitation, comme s'il était redevenu l'adolescent bagarreur qui voulait protéger ses amis et venait ici en quête d'aide… La situation n'était finalement pas si différente de jadis.

- Aaaah, c'est mieux, se réjouit Urahara en se redressant soudainement. A mon tour, Ichigo…

Il étudia son ancien disciple du regard, se redressant sur son tas de linges moelleux pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux verts semblaient affamés de réponses mais la déception les voila vite.

- C'est à mon tour de poser une question, non ? Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Ichigo acquiesça, peu sûr de la demande, mais sachant déjà qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rester davantage, pour _vivre_ davantage.

C'était peut-être ça, cette sensation qu'il avait en s'asseyant ici.

De revivre, enfin, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long coma inutile.

- Montre-moi tes _cicatrices_.

Avide, Urahara soufflait ses mots comme un serpent crachait son venin. Séducteur, il avait attiré Ichigo dans son antre dans le but secret de voir les trophées qu'il gardait jalousement gravés dans sa chair, à l'abri sous le tissu de ses vêtements.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de poser des questions, s'amusa Ichigo en remontant une de ses manches, dévoilant une figure païenne et colorée tatouée sur son avant-bras droit.

- J'ai toujours été drôle, répliqua Urahara dans un souffle.

Vivement, presque avec voracité, il lui attrapa l'avant bras, ses longs doigts fins et chauds glissants sur la peau froide de son ancien disciple alors qu'il retraçait le tatouage, ligne par ligne, caressant la surface irisée.

- Puis-je voir les autres ?

- C'est à moi de poser une question, le coupa Ichigo en récupérant le plein usage de son bras. Pourquoi les Shinigamis sont-ils venus ?

- Quelque chose comme « maintenant que vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité, bla bla, bla, il faudrait mieux que vous vous pliez aux lois de Soul Society ». Je crois que Yamamoto ne nous apprécie vraiment que si nous lui sommes utiles… Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, lui lança-t-il ensuite avec un défaitiste. Puis-je savoir qui t'a fait ça où dois-je reposer ma question ?

Ichigo n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre à cette question, mais le fit malgré tout, pris dans cet étrange jeu où la curiosité prenait le pas sur la raison.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le Sexta Espada.

- Oh. C'était donc pour cela, nota-t-il mollement, son regard vert embrumé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les sursauts de reiatsu que j'avais enregistrés pendant un bon mois. Il t'a aussi pris un œil ?

- Non, je me suis fait ça en me cognant contre une porte, rectifia Ichigo avec un sourire amusé. Ma vie est-elle si intéressante pour que vous me posiez tant de questions ?

- Tu m'intrigues comme tu m'as toujours intrigué. Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour être curieux ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous ferez d'autant de connaissances, renchérit-il.

La conversation filait et la distance les séparant s'était réduite.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne le remarqua.

- Comment puis-je vous voir, si j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ?

- Ceci, fit Urahara en faisant un geste exagérément grand de la main qui englobait son corps et même toute la pièce, est une couverture humaine que je garde pour que les Shinigamis me laissent tranquille. Visiblement tant que je ne vends rien et que je vis seul ils sont heureux… Ont-ils seulement quelque chose à craindre de moi ? Hasarda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Se reprenant soudain, il se redressa et approcha son visage de celui d'Ichigo comme s'il voulait à tout prix lire au fond de ses yeux sa réponse à la prochaine question.

- Que ferais-tu, si Jaggerjack était en vie ?

- Je l'ai tué, et je ne peux maintenant plus le voir. D'autres questions ?

- Aucune. Ou si, une. Reviens me montrer _les autres_, un de ces jours, et j'aurais des informations pour toi.

- Vous ne dévoilez jamais ce que vous savez, inutile de m'appâter avec de fausses promesses », susurra Ichigo aux yeux verts et brillants d'Urahara qui répondit seulement par un sourire énigmatique.

Il se leva et disparut dans le couloir, prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder à son ancien maître, enlever son haut épais et lui montrer toute l'étendue magnifique des ravages qu'avait causés Grimmjow sur son pauvre corps d'humain faible et désormais inutile.

Et même chez lui, l'idée qu'il pouvait faire demi-tour à tout instant et retourner à la boutique lui donnait envie de se ruer dehors, car les mots tentateurs d'Urahara dansaient dans ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais, s'il était encore en vie ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, songeant qu'il était parfaitement ridicule.

Horriblement bandant était la première idée qui venait à Ichigo en songeant à Jaggerjack, revenu d'entre les morts pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé et mettre un terme à leur guerre de pouvoir. Ils se battraient sans doute encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un équilibre, même bancal, car chacun s'était au final révélé dépendant de l'autre. Ichigo chassa rapidement ce doux rêve qu'il avait longtemps fait étant adolescent. Grimmjow ne l'aimait pas, et même s'il avait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête, il y avait lui-même mis fin, tranchait dans la chair et l'os pour détruire ce qui était et resterait sa première et dernière source d'intérêt dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Ou alors, dans un accès total de rédemption, il tuerait Jaggerjack pour mettre un terme à tous ces souvenirs qu'il s'était imposés, pour repartir sur un bon pied, se réconcilier avec ses amis, sa famille, ne plus se teindre les cheveux et pouvoir vivre une vie de jeune adulte normal entre fêtes et boulot. Quelque chose d'un peu plus équilibré que sa vie actuelle, en somme.

… Mais ça, ça sonnait juste risiblement faux.

Parce que franchement, Ichigo n'en savait rien, à comment il réagirait. Il n'avait pas le moindre ridicule petit indice, et n'en voulait même pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'en avoir.

Grimmjow était mort à coups répétés de Bankai. De Getsuga Tensho. De sa main. Point barre.

Pourtant, Urahara l'avait dérouté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En le voyant débarquer à l'hôpital, l'esprit d'Ichigo n'avait pas attendu pour monter des plans. Retrouver ses pouvoirs, en finir avec cette vie merdique qu'il se forçait à mener comme si elle avait un sens, alors qu'en réalité il s'en fichait éperdument. Et puis il s'était senti fatigué et n'avait même pas voulu savoir pourquoi, après tant de temps, un vieil _ami_ si mystérieux revenait le hanter pour lui proposer des choses impossibles. Ichigo avait empêché ses pensées de creuser plus loin, mais était quand même allé à la boutique, en quête d'une solution, de quoi survivre encore un jour ou deux, jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs reviennent.

Mieux aurait valu ne pas y croire. Kuchiki avait eu raison sur une au moins une chose, même après toutes ses années…

Les miracles n'arrivent bien qu'une seule fois.


	2. Misteltein

Les jours avaient filés après son passage dans la boutique et une curieuse chaleur envahissait tout le corps d'Ichigo à chaque passage qu'il faisait non loin de la maison en ruines. Il avait volontairement fait un tour le jour qui avait suivi sa visite, puis le jour d'après et encore des semaines plus tard il continuait. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un but dans sa journée.

L'hiver passait lentement. Le soleil jetait toujours les mêmes ombres bleutées tirant sur le violet à mesure que la journée avançait, et parfois quand il y avait des nuages, qu'il y avait ces pluies glacées ou qu'il neigeait, le jour était aussi sombre que la nuit. Pourtant Ichigo ne ressentait jamais aucun froid, ni l'austérité de ces nuits glaciales d'hiver dont tout le monde se plaignait. Au contraire, même : il se sentait protégé, happé en ce sein protecteur qu'était le noir, froid et agressif, d'une nuit hivernale sans lune, et c'était rassurant. Terriblement rassurant, car ici plus que partout ailleurs, il se sentait à sa place.

N'avait-il pas toujours été seul au fond ?

« Qu'est-ce que le monde s'en branle de moi… »

Ishida avait peut-être eu raison en lui collant cette mémorable droite dans la gueule, il y avait déjà une dizaine d'années. Quelqu'un comme lui n'était pas plus humain qu'un Arrancar à son apogée. Il avait trop vécu, trop expérimenté en si peu de temps que même ses amis proches n'auraient pas suivi la cadence infernale qu'il leur imposerait pour rattraper – l'avaient-ils suivie un jour, de toute façon ? De là où il était, en regardant sur son passé, Ichigo ne voyait qu'un long et vague sentier truffé d'obstacles et de ronces, et dont la droite ligne se confondait parfois avec l'herbe l'entourant. Un sentier en forêt, pas assez large pour qu'on s'y soit tenu à deux plus de quelques pas.

_Et quels pas !_ Songea-t-il en se rappelant chaque blessure, profondément liée au plaisir infini que lui avait procuré Grimmjow pendant un laps de temps si court sur le papier, mais qui avait été si longuement retracé dans sa chair.

Ce soir, il faisait froid. Ichigo traînait les pieds pour rentrer, toujours un peu. La route du retour lui laissait ce sale goût d'inutilité et de redondance, comme si toute sa vie depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs se résumait à être indéfiniment bon à rien et qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Ceci dit, Ichigo était le premier à admettre que cet équilibre précaire sur lequel sa vie reposait lui allait. Il y avait mieux, loin, très loin, mais il y avait eu pire, si douloureusement pire qu'il préférait ne pas avoir de préférence. Il était. Point barre. Et ça n'incluait pas de petits extras tels que l'amour, des émotions fortes ou de la compagnie.

Pourtant il en crevait d'envie. De retrouver la compagnie plaisante de griffes acérées et de baisers brûlant sur sa peau refroidie par des années de solitude austère au fond d'un trou beau mais vide, à l'image de ce qu'il était devenu. Ça lui rappelait passablement ce qu'il avait vécu dix ans auparavant. Avec cette connasse d'infirmière rousse qu'il avait longtemps appelé Inoue et dont le nom sonnait maintenant comme la pire insulte qu'on puisse balancer au monde, toutes langues confondues. Ça avait été la chose la plus désastreuse de la décennie, à n'en pas douter… Mais même malgré la haine certaine qu'il vouait à cette fille, Ichigo avait bien fini par reconnaître, des années plus tard, que ça avait été un mal pour un bien. Ou un bien moins mal que d'autres. Maintenant il n'était plus une loque incapable de parler – même si pour le bien auditif de certaines personnes ça aurait dû continuer ainsi...

Etrangement, il croisa Inoue aujourd'hui. Il la croisait beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas tellement sa faute : plusieurs fois, il l'avait surprise à soigner des patients dans le coma avec ses barrettes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ishida lui lâche à mi-mots colériques qu'un Hollow particulièrement tenace sévissait en ville. Il n'en avait pas su plus, Ishida lui marmonnant avec mesquinerie que de toute façon, il n'était qu'une merde inutile pour ce genre de situations, maintenant.

Ichigo lui avait ri au nez avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Ce qu'il s'en foutait, de ses pouvoirs. Revoir Urahara l'avait mis en paix avec tout ça, étrangement. Même s'il les avait, même s'il finissait par les récupérer, les utiliser pour remplir cette putain de mission qui n'avait jamais été la sienne ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit. Il resterait dans son appart' à tranquillement dormir entre deux gardes épuisantes. Marre, d'être l'esclave de crétins incapables de reconnaissance. Lui rendre ses pouvoirs, un claquement de doigts leur aurait sans doute suffit, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé en plus de dix ans. Par contre, le fait qu'Ishida, Inoue et même Chad se rencontrent régulièrement près du porche où il fumait ses innombrables cigarettes commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. L'accès au toit avait été fermé à cause d'un crétin de patient suicidaire qui s'était éclaté la gueule sur le goudron de l'entrée, en attendant que des grillages bien rigides empêchent quelqu'un de tenter le coup. Alors peu importe ce qui se passait, mais il fallait que cette connerie cesse rapidement.

« Une entité spirituelle dérobe du reiatsu. On a retrouvé des gens en possédant un peu et même des Hollows dans un état de faiblesse considérable… C'pas anodin… »

Ils étaient _encore_ dehors.

Agacé, Ichigo sortit malgré tout, sans prendre garde au caquètement des dindes de l'accueil. Il avait déjà une clope entre les lèvres et l'alluma facilement car ce matin, il n'y avait pas de vent. Sa garde devait durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et il rentrerait ensuite pour deux jours de repos. Mais l'envie d'aller questionner Urahara pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ville lui donnait curieusement envie… Et aussi parce que sans se l'avouer clairement, Ichigo cherchait un prétexte pour retourner à la boutique parler à son mystérieux propriétaire. Il se sentait comme en manque, et passer devant le terrain vague sans entrer ne le satisfaisait plus.

Il se mit à violemment pleuvoir et le pseudo conseil de guerre plia bagages pour aller s'installer dans la cafétéria. Ichigo demeura sous la pluie, sa cigarette achevant de faiblement se consumer sous les lourdes gouttes. Il finit par rentrer à son tour, sachant qu'il y aurait bien assez de choses à faire pour occuper toute sa soirée et même sa nuit, sentant au fond de lui l'idée de passer dans la boutique prendre de l'ampleur jusqu'à le rendre aussi excitée qu'une collégienne en chaleur allant rencontrer son petit ami pour leur première baise. Ça le fit d'ailleurs franchement rire, sans l'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes pour voir que l'horloge n'avait pas avancée. La nuit passa lentement, et la fatigue le gagnait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il pensait repousser sa visite à plus tard avant de se reprendre. Non, s'il se couchait… Il dormirait des heures d'affilées pour se réveiller en pleine nuit, histoire de dégueuler, manger un coup et se recoucher. Autant y aller maintenant et s'effondrer là-bas.

La nuit était sombre et le vent froid lorsqu'il quitta l'hôpital après sa garde. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir lorsqu'Ichigo sortit de l'hôpital, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Spontanément, ses jambes se dirigèrent toutes seules vers la boutique, le portant aussi rapidement que possible vers sa destination, le froid glacial lui mordant les poumons. Comme à chacun de ses passages, il n'y avait aucun lumière sur le terrain vague ni près de la maison pour l'aider à ne pas se casser la figure sur les marches de bois glissantes. Ichigo sortit son briquet pour y voir plus clair, trouva finalement l'entrée et s'y glissa.

Gauche, et ayant l'impression singulière d'être complètement aveugle, il balança son sac dans l'entrée de même que son écharpe couleur de merde avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, défaisant son manteau à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à la petite porte tout au bout.

« Urahara… »

Il n'y avait personne.

Ichigo regarda la pièce, la fouillant des yeux, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Les coussins étaient regroupés en un immense tas dans un creux au milieu de la pièce qui n'était pas là lors de sa précédente visite. Les bougies étaient nombreuses et il faisait singulièrement chaud au milieu des tapisseries, poufs et autres tapis moelleux posés sur le sol. Soupirant, amusé, Ichigo enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, les posant dans un coin proche de la porte pour ne pas les oublier en repartant, et alla s'allonger prudemment sur l'énorme tas de coussin, savourant avec délice leur délicieuse et chaude étreinte alors qu'il se couchait sur le dos pour dormir, le temps qu'Urahara revienne dans son trou.

N'empêche, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Inoue s'était accrochée à lui comme une putain de sangsue. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de la longue transe qui avait suivie la perte de ses pouvoirs, le mois de Juin était déjà bien avancé, et il avait eu ses examens de fin de première année de médecine, et il l'avait baisée dans sa chambre d'étudiant impersonnelle. Et après quelques temps, ça avait mal tourné. Fin de l'histoire, début de la liberté, et depuis il était seul et ça lui convenait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Il se branlait dans sa douche, trainait à poil dans son appartement, il n'y avait plus de culottes et autres soutien-gorges encombrant le sol de sa chambre, ni de flacons aussi innombrables qu'inutiles sur le rebord du lavabo. Il s'était senti terriblement libre le jour de la fuite de la rousse. Il avait jeté son couteau autour de cette époque-là aussi. Et la boîte de préservatifs.

Depuis, il vivait cette vie comme si elle avait un sens, ayant poursuivi sans trop de difficultés ses études de médecine qui étaient presque achevées. Ishida était interne dans le même hôpital que lui, pareil pour Inoue qui y était infirmière. Et il avait revu Urahara des semaines auparavant. Depuis, l'espoir lui brûlait l'estomac comme s'il allait crever d'envie. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas comme ça à cause de ses pouvoirs disparus ou de sa possible vengeance, mais il ne manquait pas d'y penser à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la boutique. Pouvoir discuter avec Urahara était pour l'instant suffisant, le toucher même suffisait à lui faire oublier dix années de solitude totale et à lui montrer que tout ça n'était pas juste un énième rêve de salvation.

Calme et comme apaisé, Ichigo finit par s'endormir dans le tas de coussins aux odeurs d'Orient.

Urahara n'était pas absent lorsqu'Ichigo était entré. Il était dans la pièce à côté, celle spirituellement scellée, en train d'achever quelques expériences qui requéraient sa plus totale attention. Il se permit malgré tout de jeter un coup d'œil à son hôte qui l'appelait et semblait le chercher avant de se dire qu'Urahara était peut-être parti faire un tour. Puis il se rappela qu'en l'état actuel des choses, Ichigo ne pouvait pas le voir sous cette forme. Et que ses manipulations prendraient encore une heure ou deux avant d'atteindre un niveau suffisamment stable pour qu'il les laisse tranquilles. Hésitant, Urahara jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Ichigo, pour bien vérifier qu'il ne partait pas.

Et non seulement il ne partait pas, mais en plus il dormait.

« Sale gamin, grinça-t-il en retournant à ses petites affaires. Toujours à te fourrer dans les ennuis… »

Urahara avait vu, lui, ce que personne n'avait voulu voir.

Il savait qu'un Arrancar du niveau d'Espada était venu, chaque nuit ou presque, à Karakura. Il n'avait pas su qui, et voyant que l'intrus allait chez Kurosaki, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait avec Ichigo, même si au fond il en avait eu une vague idée en voyant les blessures, l'œil aveugle et les griffures, mais surtout ce ridicule et béat sourire qu'Ichigo avait quand il se croyait seul. A cette époque là, il y avait plus de onze années déjà, Ichigo avait été attirant. Il l'était toujours, oui, mais… D'une autre façon. Il était devenu égoïste, sauvage, et se détachait de Soul Society, commençait à grandir pour se poser les bonnes questions et rejeter ceux qui s'agrippaient à lui comme d'innombrables sangsues. Et, en temps que maître, Urahara avait été fier.

Mais la mort de son bien-aimé Arrancar l'avait fauché en plein vol. La perte de ses pouvoirs n'était venue que pour l'écraser un peu plus, comme les Shinigamis étaient venu voir Urahara pour lui retirer le peu de choses qui lui restait. Tessai, Ururu et Jinta étaient partis à l'autre bout de la ville sans lui, et poursuivaient le même genre de commerce illicite. Il s'était senti un peu si misérable... Depuis il restait enfermé, cachant ses dernières expériences, cherchant un moyen de faire flancher la toute puissance de Soul Society qui avait suffisamment détruit sa vie pour qu'il veuille leur renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Souriant, vengeur, Urahara se leva et retourna voir Ichigo. Allongé sur le tas de coussins, pâle et pourtant moins maigre que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il semblait reposer et aller mieux. A l'hôpital, quelques semaines auparavant – ou peut-être deux ou trois mois – Urahara l'avait trouvé maladif, faiblard et il avait perdu cette flamme qui faisait de lui Kurosaki Ichigo, cette petite étincelle de reiatsu pur qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Car le gamin était puissant, indéniablement. Et Soul Society était trop conservatrice pour que les choses bougent si vite et suivent son arrivée.

« Fatigué dis donc… »

Toujours souriant, Urahara alla s'étendre aux côtés d'Ichigo, observant du coin de l'œil les tatouages colorés que les manches courtes du tee-shirt laissaient à voir. Les formes harmonieuses et les couleurs irisées couvraient la totalité des poignets et sur la main gauche s'étendaient jusqu'aux doigts comme les tentacules ondulés d'une pieuvre sombre. Son coude droit était dans un état similaire, et les larges portions de tatouages couvraient ses avant-bras et poursuivaient leur route jusqu'à ses bras, cachés par les manches. Le col rond du tee-shirt noir laissait voir les arabesques courtes et simples de signes issus de l'alphabet cyrillique dont la large et massive écriture couvrait sans doute son omoplate gauche entière.

Isshin ne tolérait pas ce genre de choses chez lui, pas plus que la drogue ou les piercings de ce qu'Urahara se rappelait. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais toléré que son unique fils couche avec un homme, non plus. Ça devait être plutôt récent, mais dans la mesure où Urahara ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années, ça pouvait aussi avoir une année comme dix. Et il se sentait horriblement curieux d'Ichigo. Il voulait l'histoire du moindre tatouage, de la moindre griffure…

Etendu sur son côté droit, Urahara allongea son bras jusqu'à enserrer complètement la taille d'Ichigo qui dormait profondément. Il l'embrassa ensuite au coin des lèvres, susurrant de nouveau la même phrase comme pour la rendre plus réelle encore.

« Debout, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'endormi.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, cherchant un repère jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il faisait ici, allongé sur ce tas de coussins honteusement douillet. Il s'agita un peu en cherchant à voir qui était à sa gauche, côté où son œil lui faisait défaut, jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara parle de nouveau à son oreille.

- Tu t'es couché et tu as dormi en attendant que je revienne, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, répliqua Ichigo en se détendant.

Ses cheveux sentaient comme ces produits couteux pour les chevelures de femmes. C'était étrange, mais pas gênant une fois qu'Urahara s'y fut habitué.

- A qui le tour ?

- Toi. »

Les lèvres et le souffle chaud de celui qui fut son maître chatouillaient agréablement ses oreilles. Paresseusement, Ichigo bâilla sans chercher à bouger. Il savait exactement quoi demander mais attendit avant de prononcer un seul mot, savourant les odeurs, la douceur et l'agréable sensation de bonheur que lui donnaient les oreillers moelleux aux milles couleurs, les bâtons d'encens qui brûlaient dans un coin, la lueur orange et vacillante des bougies partout dans la pièce, la chaleur d'Urahara allongé contre lui.

« Chad, Inoue et Ishida s'agitent pas mal en ce moment.

- Ah oui ? Et que font-ils ? Le questionna innocemment le blond sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse voir son visage.

Il y avait au plafond une splendide tapisserie dont les nuances de rouges étaient rendues comme vivantes par les bougies. Ichigo nota sans y prêter attention que la main gauche d'Urahara était remontée de sa taille jusqu'à ses flancs, passant et repassant sur les os saillants de ses côtes.

- Peu importe, grogna-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux. Vous savez ce qui cause ça, non ?

- Absolument, lui répondit franchement Urahara.

- C'est vous qui faîtes ça.

- Amusant, non ? »

L'arrête de son nez lui caressa le cou.

C'était chaud.

Ichigo inspira profondément en pensant que ça, ça devrait durer pour toujours.

« Mon tour, siffla Urahara à son oreille. Raconte-moi, Ichigo, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez plus amis, tous ?

- C'est une longue histoire, s'amusa-t-il.

- Et j'ai tout mon temps… »

_Parfois je rêve d'un temps lointain où la nuit s'avive au chant des épées qui s'entrechoquent._

Ichigo posa les yeux sur ses notes et tenta de sourire tristement sans parvenir à faire bouger les muscles de sa bouche correspondant. Il y avait des mois déjà que tout s'était passé et encore pendant ses études il trouvait le moyen d'écrire des petites phrases étranges et dénuées de sens pour qui ne connaîtrait pas son histoire personnelle. Ces petits mots alignés les uns à côté des autres étaient l'une des dernières choses qui faisaient sens dans sa tête, et à ces moments-là il replongeait dans ses souvenirs de bataille tout en cherchant mentalement un moyen de ne pas y penser.

Comme si c'était si facile de revenir en arrière.

Il maudissait vraiment le temps où il avait cru que la force défiant le destin avait la forme d'une épée maniée par des personnes capables de se défendre envers et contre tout, et peu importait l'adversaire car elles vaincraient. Il aurait vraiment aimé rester une de ces personnes, même si ça voulait dire se plier aux ordres d'un vieillard sénile et incapable de se montrer logique dans ses décisions tant il était aveuglé par l'amour existentiel qu'il vouait à Soul Society.

L'amphi se vida soudain. Ichigo regarda les autres se lever de leurs sièges, ranger leurs affaires. La journée devait être finie et il se leva au rythme saccadé de la sonnerie qui résonna soudain à ses oreilles. Il posa les yeux sur ses feuilles, vierges, ramassa sa trousse et ses affaires, puis sortit. Il faisait clair et jour, et les tenues légères étaient de sortie. Au loin il aperçut quelques membres de son ancienne classe de lycée qui discutaient joyeusement au milieu de la foule d'étudiants sortant de la fac. Sans se soucier d'eux, il avait commencé à se diriger vers la route et les rues de la ville pour rejoindre son appartement et se coucher. C'était toujours comme ça. Il rentrait, se pieutait et la journée était finie jusqu'au lendemain. Se lever tôt, se coucher tôt, limiter un maximum son temps de conscience pour ne pas subir, minutes après minutes, cet horrible sentiment de manque qui l'assaillait sans arrêt, comme une écorchure incapable de cicatriser.

« Kurosaki ! »

Féminine, la voix n'était pas si loin. Plusieurs autres que lui se tournèrent et il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs sur le passage de la jeune fille qui le poursuivait sans arrêt de ses assiduités, comme si la fac avait signé le début des hostilités entre les filles qui approchaient Ichigo et Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il ne souriait plus depuis longtemps et ne se forçait pas à parler en présence des ses amis… Le terme était devenu plus formel qu'effectif après les longues journées qu'il avait passé endormi, une fois Aizen vaincu. L'année de lycée et le début de fac avaient suffit à enterrer leur puissante amitié pour un bon bout de temps. Inoue s'efforçait d'empêcher le gouffre de se remplir et consolidait de son mieux sa relation avec Ichigo. Peut-être par inquiétude ou peur, diraient les autres, mais lui avait eu tout le loisir de constater qu'elle était surtout amoureuse.

« Tu as pris les cours aujourd'hui ? Ah, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire les courses ensembles, tu sais, comme demain c'est… Enfin, tu vois… Je pourrais te préparer ton plat préféré et comme c'est samedi on mangerait des onigiris entre deux moments de révision ! »

Ichigo haïssait juin. C'était le mois des examens, le mois où il avait toujours trop chaud, et le mois où sa mère était morte. Demain comme l'année passée, il n'irait pas au cimetière et se contenterait de ne rien faire à part quelques menues révisions. Parfois il se demandait comment au juste il faisait pour passer l'année sans se faire alpaguer pour ses résultats - auxquels il ne prêtait d'ailleurs pas la moindre attention. Puisque personne ne l'embêtait, ils pouvaient être corrects comme bons ou très bons.

« Je vais demander à Ishida pour les cours et je verrais… Tu veux que je vienne dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Il ne répondait que rarement à ce genre de demandes. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et il ne se sentait pas concerné par l'agenda d'Inoue, même quand celle-ci passait ses samedis chez lui et quelques dimanches à l'occasion. Ichigo vivait comme dans une immense brume cotonneuse qui l'isolait du quotidien et pourtant l'y maintenait, ses deux pieds comme aimantés sur le sol brûlant de Juin.

« Bon, dans ce cas nous irons chez moi, puis à la supérette, et ensuite chez toi. Tatsuki m'a ramené un DVD très marrant l'autre jour, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras ! »

La rouquine continua de babiller, et dans cet état de demi-vie qui était le sien depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Ichigo la suivit jusqu'à chez elle. Il ne parlait pas mais ça ne dérangeait pas Inoue qui faisait la conversation toute seule, lui racontant sa journée, comment ses cours se passaient – elle voulait être infirmière afin d'être proche des gens et de les aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait – ses amies et parfois ses sorties. Les rares qu'elle avait en dehors des visites régulières qu'elle faisait chez lui.

Ils allèrent chez elle. Firent les courses.

L'appartement d'Ichigo était toujours propre et rangé. De son propre avis, ce n'était qu'un dortoir qui l'abriterait le temps que durerait sa vie – courte, de préférence. Car s'il en avait déjà marre après seulement un an et des poussières… Dans dix ans il serait juste un vieillard aigri et cynique sans aucune expression faciale, ses cheveux bruns détruits par des années de teinture, son regard morne et vide comme si le dernier truc qui le rattachait à la vie n'était que son corps et que son esprit était déjà parti vers les hautes sphères du paradis.

Même s'il se surprenait à préférer l'Enfer.

« Nous y sommes enfin ! » Exulta Inoue en posant les sacs dans l'entrée de l'appartement de son meilleur ami – situation qu'elle espérait voir évoluer, bien évidemment. Ichigo ne doutait pas que sa présence était purement intéressée, mais pouvait-il au juste lui en vouloir ? L'idée que d'autres personnes existent et interagissent avec lui traversait à peine le néant de son cerveau, alors qu'on l'aime… Il eut soudain envie de vomir. L'amour est juste une foutue drogue impossible à apprivoiser. Ou alors c'était juste Grimmjow. Et il avait été assez con pour perdre les deux…

« Va travailler si tu as besoin, Ishida a déposé les feuilles dans ta boîte aux lettres plus tôt dans la soirée ! »

Fière, elle lui tendit les papiers photocopiés et il s'en saisit, ne marmonnant ni merci ni d'accord, et s'en alla dans le coin cuisine pour déposer tout ça sur sa table. Il sortit ses affaires, commença comme un gentil écolier à tout lire, pris dans cet état second qui le caractérisait depuis des mois. Il se sentait crevé avant même d'entamer quoique ce soit.

Il était mort. Complètement mort.

Et il s'en fichait.

La vie était quelque part entre le parfait et le craignos. Un équilibre con et précaire qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à peine, et parfois pas du tout. Inoue et les autres vérifiaient s'il y avait à boire, de la drogue ou ce genre de produits dans ses affaires, mais revenaient toujours bredouille. Leur explication était une déprime sévère et Isshin refusait que son fils prenne des antidépresseurs qui le feraient planer plus encore – comme s'il n'était pas déjà complètement hors de portée…

Tout avait disparut. Tout était comme parti en poussière sous leurs yeux. L'ami, altruiste, grognon, colérique parfois, bagarreur, mais indéniablement fier d'être ce qu'il était et défendant cet état de fait jusqu'à user de ses poings. Ce garçon aux épaules basses, au corps maigre et au regard lointain, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, incapable de se faire correctement à manger, ce n'était pas Ichigo. Bien sûr, Ichigo était blessé par la vie, orphelin d'une mère qui était le centre de son monde, et il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis et sa capacité à voir les esprits au terme d'un dur combat qui n'avait pas été vraiment le sien, mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'être si dépressif ? De l'avis général, tout ça lui ressemblait trop peu pour que ça dure plus de quelques semaines.

Au final plus d'un an était passé et rien n'avait changé.

Alors ils avaient tous communément admis que les choses resteraient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo bouge et sorte de sa coquille. Ils l'aidaient sans cesser de l'encourager, autant intellectuellement que physiquement, l'emmenant lors de longues sorties à la plage ou dans les montagnes, parfois dans un voyage aux sources chaudes… Rien n'avait semblé agir et la plupart de ses amis faisaient des études qui réclamaient trop leur attention pour qu'Ichigo reste la première de leurs priorités. Tatsuki, Chad ou encore Mizuiro avaient donc du clôturer leur abonnement à SOS Ichigo pour cause d'études trop prenantes et d'un éloignement trop important. Ishida et Inoue étaient encore là parce qu'ils faisaient leurs études dans la même fac que lui, le premier dans la même section et l'autre par amour inconditionnel et aveugle. Ses études n'étaient plus depuis longtemps le prétexte idéal. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire passer le lycée et entamer des études de médecine lui paraissait hors de portée et trop… Trop froid. Elle avait donc pallié au plus pratique, afin d'avoir des heures libres en quantité suffisante pour s'occuper de celui qui occupait ses pensées sans être jamais trop loin. Elle avait déménagé pour habiter plus près de chez lui, passait tous les week-ends et au moins deux soirs par semaine en temps normal.

En temps d'examen elle était avec lui tout le temps, dormant sur le canapé d'appoint dans le salon. Quelques affaires lui appartenant avaient rapidement fait le voyage de son appartement jusqu'à celui d'Ichigo qui ne disait rien. Sa grande naïveté l'avait poussée à croire qu'il l'acceptait, heureux sans le montrer. Aujourd'hui, des mois après, Inoue débitait mentalement ce genre de pensées à chaque nouveau silence, comme pour se rassurer. Elle était convaincue de sa mission, du bien fondé de son idée : elle le sauverait de cet état catatonique. Elle lui donnerait une raison de vivre et même s'il n'entendait rien, lui répéterait les mêmes mots encore et encore.

« Ichigo… Je t'aime tu sais, lui lança-t-elle depuis sa position accroupie face au réfrigérateur.

Il se tourna un peu, la masse brune de ses cheveux cachant ses yeux ambrés qui tendaient vers cette espèce de couleur fauve froide et sans vie un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il allait sourire, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Je sais », lui dit-il seulement.

Sa voix avait été plate. Aucune chaleur n'en émanait, pas plus que de la froideur. Comme s'il n'allait ni bien, ni mal. Comme s'il se contentait d'errer sans but au milieu de ce monde dont il ne pensait pas faire partie. Inoue se sentit soudain mal, autant pour elle que pour lui, sentant son éternel optimisme fondre un peu plus à chaque petite avancée qu'elle croyait faire.

Elle termina de ranger les courses dans le frigo et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sortant ses propres cours pour commencer à travailler, puis s'agita de nouveau dans la petite cuisine en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait de thé. Elle en prépara suffisamment pour deux, même en sachant qu'Ichigo n'en boirait pas. Elle se sortit une tasse, lui en déposa une juste devant lui-même s'il n'y toucherait pas. Seul le léger bruit des pages qu'il tournait de temps à autre semblait indiquer qu'il se mouvait et était encore en vie.

« Je sais que tu ne veux rien dire, mais tu sais, je… Enfin… Tu… Nous pourrions… »

Elle balbutia, rougissante, des paroles sans aucun sens avant de finalement s'arrêter d'elle-même. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses notes pour la regarder, même pas une seule seconde, perdu dans sa concentration. Souriant avec chaleur, Inoue tendit les doigts vers lui pour toucher ses mèches noires. Les cheveux étaient rêches et désagréables au touché, mais en passant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, elle eut l'impression de retrouver un peu du Ichigo d'avant.

L'heure fila tandis qu'ils lisaient et révisaient leurs cours. Inoue dont le ventre se mit à gargouiller proposa de dîner sans plus tarder. Ichigo rangea ses feuilles et mit la table, mais bien des années plus tard aurait été incapable de vous dire ce qu'ils avaient bien pu manger ce soir-là. A un moment, en débarrassant la table, Inoue l'avait légèrement griffé sur l'avant-bras, là où sa large griffure de jadis terminait de disparaître, et ça avait suffit à réveiller de vieux démons. Pour Ichigo qui était comme mort depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, la griffure, la personne qui avait provoqué la griffure, et le si minime flot de sensations qui en avaient découlées… Tout ça avait été trop peu, bien trop peu. Alors il avait cherché à en avoir davantage, sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes, sa raison déjà trop engourdie pour ne serait-ce qu'arrêter son corps.

« Kurosaki, alors tu… »

Ichigo en voulait juste plus.

Retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, sortir de cet infect trou dans lequel on l'avait balancé sans états d'âme. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait pas d'autre chose que des sensations, brûlantes et terribles, qui l'avaient enflammé pour mieux le refroidir, lui montrant que rien, ni personne, n'égalerait Jaggerjack. Ichigo revoyait même des détails sans vraiment d'importance. Ses gros seins qui remuaient et les larmes abondantes qui coulaient sur ses joues rondes et rougies tandis qu'il terminait. Il se souvenait distinctement s'être posé ensuite sur le bord du lit tandis qu'un gazouillis de pure béatitude échappait des lèvres de la fille à poil dans son lit. Son corps était brillant de sueur et elle était lascivement étendue sur le dos, sa chevelure de feu étalée sur les oreillers. Sa respiration se calma, elle tira paresseusement le drap jusqu'à elle et s'endormit.

Lui s'était levé, malade. Il avait été s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sa langue pâteuse et son corps tremblant attestant de ce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître. Il avait baisé Inoue. Et s'il n'avait pas pris son pied, ça avait eu ce drôle de mérite de le réveiller de sa longue transe et de le faire dégueuler un bon coup avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber assis dans la douche, le filet d'eau froide coulant sur son corps encore chaud.

« Bordel de merde… »

Il se sentait… Comme sale, malgré l'eau claire et gelée qui coulait sur sa peau. Il demeura assis, nu, à chercher ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour coucher avec cette idiote qui, à l'époque où Grimmjow se glissait dans sa chambre, n'avait rien vu et était restée comme les autres à panteler devant l'étendue des blessures sans réagir. Sans comprendre.

Il avait envie de la tuer aussi. L'image de Grimmjow se superposait à celle d'Inoue, et il y vit un moyen de… D'il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il voulait faire quelque chose de ce corps nu sous ses draps qui ne demandait que son attention, quitte à ce que ce soit un mensonge pour elle comme pour lui. Elle pourrait un temps remplacer l'Arrancar. Il pourrait peut-être récupérer ses pouvoirs si elle le soignait avec ses barrettes, et… L'image de Jaggerjack revint le hanter.

A quoi bon croire qu'il pourrait faire semblant ?

Mais juste pour le délire, Ichigo avait envie d'essayer. Il se releva et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, fouillant sous les gants de toilettes pour trouver la lame large et affutée d'un couteau dont il admira le tranchant avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à la cabine de douche, laissant des traces de pas mouillées derrière lui. Il alluma au passage la lumière qui lui brûla désagréablement les yeux, puis resta debout, la porte de la cabine ouverte sur la salle de bain, face au miroir. Il s'observa un instant, notant avec amusement que sa teinture noire partait – il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir refaite une ou deux semaines auparavant – et laissa l'eau couler sur les fines et presque invisibles stries blanches qui ornaient ses bras, ses cuisses, son ventre, ses épaules, se souvenant avec nostalgie de celles qui marquaient son dos, connaissant leur emplacement exact comme si elles avaient été faites la veille au soir.

La lame glissa le long des traits, et un sourire orna le visage d'Ichigo. Il se sentait comme un gosse à qui on avait donné des crayons de couleur et à qui on avait dit « suis bien les lignes pour dessiner correctement, gamin. ». Alors, consciencieusement, il avait suivi les instructions et la lame avait glissé le long de sa peau, rouvrant les blessures alors qu'il sentait ce plaisir malsain qu'il avait connu avec Grimmjow l'envahir de nouveau. Sur le moment, ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Les coupures étant peu profondes, le sang avait vite coagulé et il était sorti de la douche, s'essuyant avec cette serviette blanche désormais constellée de tâches rouges tendant vers le marron foncé. Récupérant quelques fringues, il s'habilla entre la salle de bain et son lit où Inoue dormait toujours, et hésita à la foutre dehors sur le champ.

Puis, finalement, il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle serait là pour le sexe, et il se découperait de son côté. Comme ça il emmerderait personne et continuerait à survivre en attendant. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendrait encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que _ça arrive_.

Le sourd espoir que Grimmjow puisse revenir hantait son cœur et ses pensées. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas le voir, mais l'Arrancar était trop tenace pour ne pas tenter un truc, trouver Urahara, faire quelque chose. Curieusement, Ichigo avait confiance en lui-même si leur petit jeu n'avait été basé que sur la mort, plus ou moins rapide, de l'un des deux par abandon. Leur secret n'avait été ébruité nulle part. Il ne s'était pas vanté et Ichigo n'avait pas desserré les lèvres pour autre chose que des soupirs étouffés de plaisir lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble dans son petit, ridicule lit d'adolescent qui était pour lui des portes sur l'Enfer, orgasmique et interdit. A cette époque-là, il n'avait pas dormi, ou si peu… Pendant plus d'un mois. Et après avoir couché avec Inoue, il sut que ce placebo ne durerait au final qu'une ou deux semaines qui lui paraitraient bien trop courtes. Et, pire encore, Ichigo savait qu'au bout de ce temps imparti, s'il ne trouvait pas de solution, il finirait par retomber dans son état comateux.

Et, merci pour lui, Ichigo préférait de loin savoir que ça vie était merdique et l'assumer seul, que de la subir comme une pauvre loque assistée incapable de parole et d'indépendance. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien au bout, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il préférait découvrir seul – qu'Inoue soit son sextoy quelques temps lui importait peu du moment qu'il restait conscient. Il lâcherait cette idiote dès que possible, car elle était… C'était une femme. Ichigo n'avait rien contre les femmes en général, mais il devait avouer que coucher avec cette pute qui écartait les cuisses dès qu'il l'embrassait un peu trop fort ne lui apportait vraiment aucun plaisir.

Peut-être le charme du préservatif en latex…

Ou alors, comme Ichigo le pensait, c'était juste une sale pute trop peureuse pour le suivre sur un chemin qu'il avait déjà arpenté et savait génial. Elle n'avait juste pas eu confiance et pensait profiter du malaise pour le faire tomber amoureux d'elle… Et ça avait lamentablement raté. Comme le fait de l'effrayer à coup de couteau. Il lui avait juste demandé de rouvrir les plaies dans son dos, et elle avait refusé en hurlant comme une idiote. Il avait alors balancé son couteau en pensant que ce serait passager, qu'elle accepterait au bout d'un moment. Ce ne fut jamais le cas, car non seulement Inoue s'était bien assurée qu'il n'avait plus ce couteau, ni aucun autre objet trop tranchant dans l'appartement, mais elle avait aussi fait en sorte que la lame de ceux qui restaient pour la cuisine était sous clé, à bout rond ou à dent de scie.

Et puis un jour, à coup d'ongle, il avait tenté de lui crever un œil. Elle s'était enfuie à moitié à poil dans la rue, et lui avait récolté un bon cassage de gueule en règle par Ishida, Chad et quelques autres de leur groupe du lycée. Ils avaient récupéré les affaires d'Inoue en le traitant de connard, et voilà, basta, il était bien réveillé, seul dans son trou et étrangement…

« … Et étrangement j'ai pensé, que c'était cool de ne plus avoir personne dans les pattes pour un long moment. »

Les coussins dans son dos étaient confortables, moelleux, parfaits. Il se sentait horriblement détendu et la main chaude qui lui caressait lascivement les flancs était des plus plaisantes. Le souffle d'Urahara sur son oreille était régulier, brûlant même, et ses murmures chatouillaient ses oreilles. Ichigo ne le voyait pas, car il était allongé à sa gauche, mais ressentait sa chaleur et savourait le contact de la peau ardente du blond contre son épaule tandis qu'il se cambrait pour étirer son dos. Raconter toute cette histoire lui avait donné l'impression de parler en dormant, parce que tout ça n'était qu'une vague anecdote dont les souvenirs lui manquaient. Et honnêtement, ça n'avait pas été plus important que de savoir que sa sœur s'était mariée deux ou trois auparavant.

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

Ichigo se sentait bien.

L'odeur épicée de l'encens enivrait ses sens, lui donnait envie de rester allonger là à savourer le confort des coussins sous son dos, la chaleur qu'Urahara lui procurait, la main pâle qui par-dessus son tee-shirt sombre caressait ses flancs. Il se sentait à sa place, et c'était aussi curieux qu'agréable.

« Et rien d'autre, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, observant les lattes sombres du plafond dans les coins et au-dessus de son visage la large tapisserie de soie brodée d'or et de couleurs vives attachée là-haut.

- A ton tour de poser une question.

La voix était joueuse, le ton taquin.

Les questions n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'un échange de faveurs. Urahara avait demandé ce qui était arrivé avec ses anciens amis. Il avait raconté l'histoire entière. A son tour d'exiger quelque chose en retour.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de se venger de Soul Society ?

Urahara éclata de rire.

- Evidemment qu'il y en a un, répondit-il avec espièglerie.

Ses doigts tracèrent leur route de ses flancs jusqu'à son cou, passant sur sa joue en laissant derrière eux une trainée brûlante malgré la légère épaisseur du tee-shirt d'Ichigo. Son œil aveugle l'empêchait d'apercevoir ce qu'Urahara complotait, mais celui-ci fit doucement basculer la tête de son disciple vers lui, plongeant son regard vert dans l'ambre clair d'Ichigo.

- Ta question n'était pas plutôt : puis-je me venger d'eux ? Susurra-t-il avec amusement.

- Avec votre aide ?

Face au sourire énigmatique de son maître, il ne savait pas encore si ce dernier allait lui répondre sérieusement ou au contraire s'il allait l'arrêter en le traitant de pauvre fou.

- Voilà qui va demander beaucoup en échange, lui assura-t-il avec un air de connivence.

Leurs visages étaient proches et leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à chaque parole.

- Vous le voulez autant que moi…

- Pourquoi le ferais-je au juste ?

- Par envie, souffla Ichigo avec assurance.

- Ah oui ?

La lueur joueuse au fond de ses yeux vert brûlait, incandescente.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais rien refusé, pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Essaie de deviner.

- Mais c'est à vous de poser une question, Urahara… »

Puis Ichigo se releva, quittant le confort infernal des lourds et doux coussins qui tapissaient le sol sous son dos. Kisuke resta étendu là, lui souriant mystérieusement. Il se redressa tandis qu'Ichigo agrippait son manteau et le balançait sur ses épaules, son kimono dévoilant une de ses épaules blanches.

« Je ne peux pas t'ordonner de me donner ce que tu veux, ça n'aurait aucune valeur, souffla-t-il négligemment, son sourire s'étendant. Demande-moi des choses.

- Et vous me donnerez tout ce que je demande ?

Ichigo avait terminé de remettre sa veste et attendait, debout non loin de l'entrée, qu'Urahara lui réponde. Son kimono pourpre couverts de pétales de fleurs orangées était trop long et gisait épart autour de lui, le couvrant mal, découvrant plus de chair qu'Ichigo n'en avait jamais vu sur celui qui fut son maître. Les bougies jetaient des ombres colorées sur lui, donnant du relief à sa peau pâle, illuminant sa chevelure blonde de milles reflets magnifiques.

- T'ai-je un jour refusé quoique ce soit ? Demande, et donne-moi en échange quelque chose que tu jugeras de valeur équivalente. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Toujours, souffla Ichigo.

- Que veux-tu, alors ? Souffla Urahara en se penchant en avant d'un air intéressé.

Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et le fixaient dans l'attente d'une question satisfaisante.

- Trouvez un moyen d'entrer, et de repartir. Je ne compte pas crever dans ce trou, ricana Ichigo en commençant à ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

- Reviens quand tu auras trouvé quoi me donner en échange. »

La voix fantomatique d'Urahara le suivit tandis qu'il émergeait du long couloir sombre.

Lui entre tous savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela faisait d'être mis au ban d'un monde qu'ils n'avaient voulu que défendre. Dans la tête d'Ichigo, le plan était plus clair que ne l'avait jamais été aucune pensée depuis des années. Qu'Urahara exécute, et il paierait le prix, quel qu'il soit, de sa vengeance contre Soul Society.


	3. Schmetterling

_Hey !_

_Bienvenue sur le chapitre 3 \o/ Qui est enfin de sortie après deux mois d'attente. Désolée, l'avancée assez étrangement spectaculaire de deux autres que vous suivez peut-être a fait que Kill it With Fire est resté légèrement sur le carreau (Chilblain et Spirits'Sekai, si vous voyez de qui je parle ^^). _

_Ma foi, pas d'indications supplémentaires :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos visites/reviews, et bonne lecture !_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

><p>Urahara lui fit un geste vague de la main tandis qu'Ichigo entrait dans son repaire, quelques trois semaines plus tard, se proposant de payer pour le service qui allait lui être rendu – ce dernier s'ennuyait dans un coin de son antre, et offrit une moue boudeuse à Ichigo en s'approchant de l'ilot d'oreillers.<p>

« J'ai fini depuis une semaine, fit-il plaintivement.

Ce jour-là il portait un kimono dans les nuances de vert parcouru d'arabesques noires et étranges qu'Ichigo ne reconnaissait pas vraiment. Il laissa tomber le décodage et s'installa sur le tas central de coussins, au bord d'une table basse récemment posée là.

- Ce sont des brouilleurs qui nous permettront d'entrer par un Senkaimon régulier, lui expliqua Urahara en désignant les boucles d'oreilles présentes sur la table.

Puis il s'assit à côté d'Ichigo, leurs épaules se touchant alors qu'il se saisissait d'un des petits appareils.

- Il suffit juste de le mettre comme une boucle d'oreille, susurra-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

- Parfait, siffla Ichigo. Que font-ils d'autre ?

- Brise la sous ton pied et tu rentreras de suite à Karakura. »

Admiratif, Ichigo attrapa la dernière bille rouge sur la table, observant le brouilleur au creux de sa paume comme si c'était un bijou des plus précieux. La chose était tellement petite que même à son oreille Ichigo n'était pas sûr qu'on la remarque facilement, et il la reposa sur la table afin de ne pas la perdre. C'était du travail de maître, indéniablement.

« Vous traverserez ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers Urahara.

- Je comprendrais si tu préférais recevoir toute la gloire de cette expédition tout seul, répondit ce dernier très théâtralement.

Ichigo rit franchement devant la mine défaite du blond.

- Ne faîtes pas l'idiot. Vous venez.

Son ton catégorique n'admettait aucune protestation et Urahara se sentit soudain horriblement joyeux sans aucune raison.

- Puis-je savoir au juste quel est ton plan ?

- Y aller, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Ce fut au tour d'Urahara de rire.

- Et juste y aller, histoire de leur passer le bonjour ? S'amusa-t-il. Voilà qui serait franchement ennuyeux, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire sibyllin.

- Et pourquoi ne pas détruire leur tour Blanche, le Soukyoku et ce Conseil de coincés entre deux bonjours ? » Proposa Ichigo avec indécence.

Incandescents, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans cette lointaine réalisation.

Détruire le symbole de tout un monde, c'était réduire en cendres toute son influence.

Et avant qu'Urahara n'ait pu le retenir, son esprit partit en vrille, étudiant les moindres détails de ce qu'il connaissait de l'arme suprême, de la pierre blanche de Seki inhibant le reiatsu, sachant qu'il faudrait une force titanesque pour renverser l'un ou l'autre, mais prêt à tenter le coup pour toute la ruine que ça apporterait à Soul Society.

L'idée était tout simplement géniale. Cataclysmique.

« Voilà qui risque de te coûter cher… »

Urahara était posé contre l'épaule d'Ichigo, respirant son odeur et fermant les yeux de délice.

« J'ai déjà réfléchi à un moyen de vous repayer ça, siffla Ichigo en se tournant vers Urahara.

Il était si parfaitement callé contre son épaule qu'on ne voyait plus de ses cheveux, blonds, éparpillés sur les vêtements sombres d'Ichigo comme une couronne de lumière, les fils dorés brillant faiblement à la lumière des innombrables bougies posées ici et là.

Amusé, Ichigo se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Urahara avec lui sur le tas de coussins dans leur dos.

- Je t'écoute, souffla celui-ci sans bouger.

En silence, il savourait avec paresse le confort des coussins contre son côté gauche, l'étreinte légère du bras d'Ichigo contre sa taille le poussant à se rapprocher afin de ne pas perdre une miette de sa chaleur.

- C'est un peu chiant, puisque ce qui me convient ne vous ira pas forcément, grogna Ichigo en étendant ses longues jambes sous la table basse.

Il soupira, agacé.

Cette fois-ci Urahara était étendu à sa droite, il pouvait donc apercevoir du coin de l'œil chaque mouvement, même minime, qu'il faisait. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris lorsque de sa position passive de gros chat lové contre son maître, Urahara remua, s'appuyant sur son bras et se redressant pour faire face à Ichigo malgré la position allongée de celui-ci.

- Alors laisse-moi prendre ce dont j'ai besoin », lui murmura-t-il.

Ichigo lui sourit sincèrement, ses yeux plus fauves que bruns s'illuminant d'une lueur joueuse.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, chauds et ardents, jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara se relève pour mieux se rasseoir à côté d'Ichigo, qui, toujours allongé, continuait de sourire. Il se redressa à son tour, observant Urahara bâiller longuement avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour ressentir encore plus de cette chaleur qu'il venait désespérément chercher ici.

Se tournant à demi, son ancien maître et désormais complice croisa le regard fauve d'Ichigo. Avait-il vraiment gagné le droit de prendre, juste prendre sans rien avoir à rendre en retour ? Il était sceptique. Pourtant Ichigo lui semblait prêt à accepter le deal… Urahara se détourna, observant d'un air distrait la pièce. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité…

- Demandez ce qui vous chante… Lui chuchota Ichigo à l'oreille, son souffle brûlant chatouillant sa peau et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés.

Du bout des doigts il fit glisser le kimono vert de l'épaule de Kisuke, dévoilant la chair blanche et nue qu'il embrassa comme pour sceller leur accord.

- Et je ferai mon possible pour vous le donner, acheva-t-il de nouveau à son oreille.

Souriant rêveusement, Urahara se laissa glisser en arrière, tombant doucement contre Ichigo qui le rattrapa et étendit autour de lui ses longues jambes engoncés dans un jean absolument immonde.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, si tu pouvais ramasser tes cigarettes et enlever ces vêtements pourris, ce ne serait vraiment pas un mal, le taquina-t-il. Oh, et ton bip sonne. »

Se relevant vivement sous le rire moqueur d'Urahara, Ichigo avança vivement jusqu'à son manteau, en fouilla rapidement les poches et jura deux ou trois fois au cours du processus.

C'était Pâques, la plupart des gens étaient en vacances, et cela incluait autant les médecins que les internes, alors on sortait du lit ceux qui ne prenaient pas de pause printanière, et peu importait qu'ils soient épuisés, parce que sérieusement, les patients n'attendaient pas. Ce coup-ci, c'était visiblement un accident plutôt meurtrier sur l'autoroute extérieure, et l'hôpital où travaillait Ichigo étant le plus proche, le gros des blessés arriverait donc là-bas.

« Prends ton temps, lui lança Urahara, accoudé lascivement à la table basse.

Son kimono aux nuances exotiques de vert dévoilait toujours son épaule et accentuait l'ouverture presque outrageuse sur le devant de son corps dont Ichigo n'apercevait qu'une petite portion depuis l'endroit où il se tenait. Les yeux verts d'Urahara étaient posés sur lui, le détaillant longuement.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Ichigo acquiesça, semblant toujours aussi perdu et comme peu sûr de ce qu'il devait vraiment faire.

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, déclara-t-il soudain en balançant son manteau par-dessus son épaule.

- Vas-y, insista Urahara sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je vais démissionner un de ces jours. »

Profondément agacé, il ouvrit la porte et disparut rapidement dans le couloir sombre tandis qu'Urahara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de façon particulièrement idiote.

Un miaulement étouffé éloigna son attention de la porte et il se releva, remettant précipitamment son kimono en place, puis se mit à chercher la source du bruit.

Ensuite, soudainement, un chat noir émergea dans la pièce, couvert de poussière, s'étira longuement, ses yeux ocres brillant dans la semi-obscurité de l'antre d'Urahara qui attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou après avoir resserré son obi.

« Ah, Yoruichi, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi… »

Le chat se tourna vers lui, le scruta, puis se détourna de nouveau, comme boudeur.

Depuis déjà onze années, l'esprit de Yoruichi avait été scellé dans son corps félin, empêchant tout retour à la normale et toute communication avec le monde extérieur. Sa prison de chair et de poils était sans doute plus horrible à supporter que n'importe quelle autre prison, mais celle-ci, Urahara ne pouvait pas en forcer la serrure pour la libérer. Son esprit était intrinsèquement bien trop lié à celui de l'animal, l'en sortir signifierait la tuer…

_Encore un beau cadeau de Soul Society..._ Avait songé Urahara en la voyant revenir dans cet état un matin d'Août, sept ou huit mois après la capture d'Aizen et sa mise en exil dans une dimension punitive.

De rares moments dans la journée, la femme reprenait sa place et tentait de communiquer. C'était assez facile à voir, puisque la plupart du temps elle n'agissait absolument pas comme un chat, mais ça restait rare, de plus en plus rare. Voyant que c'était l'un de ces moments de conscience, Urahara la reposa au sol et alla chercher, enfermés dans une petite boîte, deux jetons de couleurs différentes, l'un vert, l'autre rouge. Yoruichi et lui pouvaient ainsi établir un simili de dialogue, même si la plupart du temps il monologuait, seul, en tentant de deviner ce pourquoi elle pouvait bien être venue le voir – d'ordinaire elle vivait dans l'autre boutique, avec Tessai.

« Tu viens pour Ichigo ? Devina-t-il en posant les jetons devant ses pattes.

Yoruichi toucha le vert et posa ses yeux d'un doré hypnotique sur lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Le chat resta là à le regarder comme s'il était le dernier des idiots, et s'assit, mimant presque un soupir agacé.

- Tu as peur pour lui ? Tenta-t-il de deviner.

Jeton rouge.

- Pour moi alors ?

Rouge.

- Tu me poserais presque une colle, s'amusa-t-il, assis en tailleur face à elle. Tu viens juste aux nouvelles ?

Jeton vert.

- J'ai finalement fabriqué cet objet dont je t'avais parlé pour rejoindre Soul Society.

Il se pencha pour attraper l'une des boucles d'oreille sur la table et les lui montra avant de les reposer. Yoruichi miaula longuement, semblant approuver.

- Et je dois trouver un moyen de détruire le Soukyoku, avoua-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Et la tour Blanche. Le Conseil des 46 est un aussi bonus non facultatif.

Cette fois-ci, le chat sembla s'étrangler.

- Oui, je suis parfaitement sérieux, protesta-t-il avec indignation, se sentant totalement capable de réaliser cette tâche malgré son ampleur inédite.

Jeton rouge, et air incrédule.

- Je vais le faire, souffla-t-il. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est aussi ce que je veux. Et à moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée…

Rouge encore.

- Voilà. Mais… Ichigo y a pensé avant moi, grommela-t-il en frissonnant. C'est même lui qui a proposé… Parfois il est effrayant, on dirait qu'il ne réalise pas bien ce qui est du domaine du possible ou de l'impossible.

Yoruichi se contenta de le regarder, dans l'expectative, une leur joyeuse brillant au fond de ses yeux. Sa queue s'agitait tranquillement, comme si elle partageait l'excitation d'Urahara à l'idée de cette prochaine aventure.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas raconté que lors de sa très récente visite d'il y a quelques minutes, Ichigo m'a demandé de trouver de l'accompagner à Soul Society, ce qui est possible grâce à ces boucles d'oreille…

Un miaulement plaintif résonna.

- Je ferais attention, juré, s'amusa Urahara, souriant. Il y a assez longtemps qu'on se laisser marcher sur les pieds, siffla-t-il, soudain vengeur, en caressant le haut de la tête de Yoruichi qui tenta de le griffer. Tu devrais rentrer avant de ne plus contrôler ta boule de poil », ajouta-t-il tristement en allant lui ouvrir la trappe par laquelle elle était entrée.

Un dernier miaulement en guise d'au revoir et Yoruichi avait quitté sa cachette pour rentrer à l'autre magasin. Son dernier passage remontait à une semaine à peine, et ça avait été le premier depuis près de quatre mois. Ses visites étaient toujours très épisodiques : à certains moments elle venait beaucoup et sans problèmes, tandis qu'à d'autres elle disparaissait purement et simplement.

« Bon… »

Urahara retourna à son laboratoire, maussade, en songeant qu'un jour ou l'autre l'esprit de la Shinigami serait happé par le félin et qu'elle disparaitrait à jamais. Survivre dans le corps d'un chat en n'ayant conscience que lors de moments discontinus avait une incidence de plus en plus puissante sur son mental, même si Yoruichi était bien trop fière pour le montrer. Une barrière de fourrure sombre ne le tromperait pas toujours, car même si la comprendre au travers n'était pas aisé, il la connaissait par cœur. Décoder ses moindres réponses, la rapidité de ses gestes, les lueurs dans ses yeux jaunes, ça faisait presque partie de lui depuis toutes ces années… Yoruichi avait été la guerrière la plus aguerrie qu'Urahara ait jamais connue. Alors, fatalement, la voir réduite à un tel état d'impuissance le renvoyait à sa propre inutilité, lui jetant le poids assommant de la culpabilité sur les épaules. Si elle en était là, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui. Elle n'avait fait que suivre et son sort avait été milles fois pire que ne l'avait été celui d'Urahara dont les remords rongeaient ce qui lui restait de volonté.

Ces dix dernières années, comme toutes celles avant qu'Ichigo ne devienne Shinigami Remplaçant, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vécues, pas même un seul jour, une seule heure, une seule seconde, même élusive. _Rien_. C'était juste un trou noir entrecoupé par les visites épisodiques de Yoruichi au magasin jusqu'à ce qu'un événement lui fasse ouvrir pleinement les yeux : la visite de Kuchiki Rukia. Et même si en l'aidant il avait parfaitement su – et comment ne pas se douter ? – de la manière dont Soul Society réagirait, il l'avait aidée. Alors, secrètement, il avait profité de cette occasion pour envoyer une sorte de bras armé jusqu'à Soul Society.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

A partir de là, c'était comme si tout ses rêves, même les plus dingues, mêmes les plus impensables, étaient devenus soudains réalisables, faciles. La radiance claire et lumineuse qui émanait de cet ado dont il connaissait le père, c'était la plus vivifiante lumière qu'Urahara ait jamais souvenir d'avoir vue. Iridescente, mélange sublime de milliers de nuances colorées, elle lui avait apporté sa chaleur, sa puissance, à tel point qu'elle semblait capable de briser l'idée même d'impossible. Et, dans un respect teinté de la plus profonde admiration, avec cette dévotion sans faille qu'on accorde qu'aux divinités, il avait fait de ce gosse sa religion.

**. : : .**

Quatre longues journées passèrent.

Lentement, Avril avancerait et laisserait place à Mai pour des lendemains plus chaleureux et joyeux. Le retour des beaux jours qu'Ichigo s'était mis à exécrer. C'était lourd. Agaçant. Comme tous ces gens heureux voletant avec oisiveté à droite à gauche sans se soucier, égoïstes qu'ils étaient, des dépressifs restés derrière. Non pas qu'il veuille être tiré de son état chronique d'indifférence, mais parfois Ichigo aurait apprécié qu'on lui tende une main secourable – pas vraiment secourable, puisqu'il pensait devoir s'en sortir seul, bien que le concept même de la chose fusse d'aider. L'idée était aussi fugitive que la vie d'un papillon coincé dans la toile d'une araignée velue et affamée. Elle disparaissait vite, car admettre avoir besoin d'aide, c'était admettre avoir un problème.

Et Ichigo se définissait comme quelqu'un n'ayant pas de problème – un être humain banal, blasé, lambda et souhaitant le rester, bien que sa vie personnelle chaotique en ait décidé autrement. Les gens en avaient par contre un avec lui, des problèmes – ils évoquaient entre autre son arrogance, sa froideur, son attitude hautaine et même une certaine dose d'indolence qui donnait envie de le claquer pour le réveiller - et par voie de conséquence, lui en avait avec eux. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas le premier à amorcer les conflits, car même s'il n'aimait pas non plus subir leur méchanceté, à tous ces idiots, il lui arrivait de les provoquer en agissant de telle ou telle façon. Juste pour leur renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'était gratuit et totalement puéril, mais il le faisait pour se sentir, quelque part, mieux.

« OH MON – »

La voix, stridente et aigüe, était bien évidemment féminine, et avait été coupée – par un chut intempestif, visiblement. Quoique, certains hommes criaient de façon relativement aigüe, donc ce n'était pas si évident que ça, au final. Mais c'était bien une femme, et une des principales sources d'inépuisables et ô combien fondés ragots qui circulaient sur sa personne dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Ichigo lui sourit, narquois, en passant devant elle alors qu'il traversait le couloir.

C'était une petite interne là depuis quelques trois ans – il ne se souvenait pas très bien et c'était, honnêtement, une information d'importance minime. Brunette, elle avait porté ses deux mains blanches, fines, longues et méticuleusement manucurées, à sa bouche peinte d'un écarlate discret et rosé en signe de choc. Ses grands yeux noirs s'étaient illuminés dans un air de ravissement extasié se voulant choqué qui lui donnait une allure encore plus cruche que d'ordinaire, et elle avait sans doute fait la moue dans son dos, agacée par son attitude irrespectueuse d'ermite solitaire absolument affligeante. Et même malgré tous ces airs qu'elle se donnait, Ichigo s'était rendu compte qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose comme de la fascination derrière son attitude. Paraîtrait que les gars mystérieux attirent, mais pour Ichigo, un mec comme lui était juste un narcissique autocentré introverti et masochiste au passé plus lourd que n'importe quel fardeau… Pour elle c'était le méchant garçon torturé, compensant son manque de confiance en lui et sa timidité par quelque chose comme… Une attitude étudiée pour repousser les gens, mais qui était en fait un appel silencieux à l'aide. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Bref, cette fille avait un béguin d'ado boutonneuse pour lui et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas pour lui, et surtout pas pour elle. Lui aurait voulu une toute autre chose, mais il n'était désormais plus en mesure de la récupérer.

_Je t'ai tellement voulu_, se disait-il encore aujourd'hui, comme si c'était des siècles après, _que ça m'a tué._ Pourtant lui n'aurait pas gagné. _Je ne lui aurais pas laissé ce privilège, et la réciproque était vraie. Nos égos, notre orgueil, se sont entrechoqués et il fallait que l'un des deux tombe. C'était juste ça. _

Amer, Ichigo trouva tout de même le moyen de sourire en remarquant qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de penser à Grimmjow. Ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice longiligne qu'il lui avait laissée comme autant de cadeaux marqués pour toujours dans sa chair, sous la couche protectrice des tatouages.

Ça avait été leur secret, aussi cruel et blessant qu'il avait pu l'être. C'était juste leur façon de s'aimer. Et ce qu'Ichigo retenait, toutes ces années plus tard, c'était qu'au final, pendant ce court instant à l'échelle d'une vie qu'il avait _partagé_ avec Jaggerjack, il avait _vécu_, et qu'aujourd'hui, monter des plans, avancer vers l'objectif final de montrer à Soul Society qu'il existait encore, rencontrer Urahara - qui n'était sans doute pas dans un meilleur état que lui - provoquait cette même sourde excitation, cette impatience presque familière qu'au temps de son adolescence où les visites du fauve étaient si orgasmiquement cataclysmiques.

« Tu as entendu la dernière à propos de Kurosaki ?

- Nan, raconte !

- Oh lala. Mais j'te jure, celle-là tu vas pas y croire – ce mec est juste impossible.

- Encore histoire de se faire remarquer, j'parie…

- Ouais, et là… A fond quoi. »

Il n'était pas midi que les rumeurs avaient fait le tour de l'hôpital. Des gens se penchaient par les embrasures des portes, tendaient le cou dans les couloirs, se baladaient sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la silhouette pas si gigantesque de Kurosaki avancer, branlante comme une vieille maison aux murs éventrés puant le moisi et le renfermé, et pourtant lourde sur ses appuis comme s'il y avait des aimants dans les semelles de ses chaussures, jusqu'à la chambre du prochain patient mourant qu'il allait voir pour lui dire que « tout allait bien ».

Vers Noël et même longtemps avant, Ichigo s'était senti comme ces types dans les lits d'hôpitaux. Du genre maigre, prostré, inutile. Entouré de quelques proches pas encore partis débordant d'un optimisme naïf et excessif, jouant les bouffons pour rassurer leur frère, sœur, père, mère, mari, ami mourant que cette fois, ça allait réussir. Qu'il allait vivre et que le cauchemar s'achèverait grâce au talent et à la persévérance des médecins, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu espoir.

« Ah Docteur, bonjour de nouveau ! »

C'était une mère et son fils – la soixantaine vieillissante, son gamin ayant autour d'une trentaine d'années – qui venaient régulièrement pour soigner le cancer des poumons du plus jeune qui en avait honnêtement marre de survivre si pitoyablement depuis déjà cinq longues années de thérapie qui ne résultaient pas sur grand-chose d'autres que toujours plus de métastases. Le chirurgien conversait, affable, avec la mère et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tandis que les internes s'étaient mis en marche, agissant comme de gentilles poupées ne servant qu'à regarder le dossier, observer les constantes, vérifier quelques détails.

D'abord, Ichigo l'avait envié, ce type. Lui, fumeur actif depuis des années, incapable de développer un cancer alors que cet homme d'à peu près son âge était rongé par la maladie même s'il n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette de toute sa vie. Et puis ensuite, au vu des événements récents, il avait fini par se dire qu'il s'en foutait totalement, de ce mec et de son cancer. Il avait un plan.

Il reprenait le contrôle.

« Bon, nous allons vous laisser… »

Ils sortirent, souriant et chuchotant une fois la porte close des chances qui lui restaient. Le regard du chirurgien passait et repassait sur la crinière d'Ichigo qui avait repris ses couleurs d'antan. L'orangé tendait encore sur le sombre, mais rien que quelques shampoings successifs ne pourraient faire disparaître. Ses cheveux récupéreraient leur teinte enflammée à partir de maintenant. Urahara trouverait un moyen de leur offrir une revanche méritée – il leur avait ouvert les portes de Soul Society, restait-il juste quelque chose d'impossible à faire pour cet homme ? – et les choses prendront une autre tournure.

Les pensées d'Ichigo dérivèrent sur Soul Society et un sourire fugitif traversa ses traits. Il avait cette curieuse impression de redevenir lui-même, mais sans l'impétuosité et les accès de rébellion vivaces de l'adolescence. Comme si après toutes ses années, il redécouvrait sa vie, mais en la comprenant mieux. Pourquoi, entre tous, Rukia avait été celle qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, pourquoi, malgré la peine et la douleur, il était resté à vivre cet amour malade avec Grimmjow, et peu importait que leur liaison fut courte ou qu'elle se soldât par la mort de l'un des deux. Au final, en analysant un peu trop correctement sa vie, Ichigo s'était rendu compte que les rares personnes à qui il avait vraiment tenues étaient toutes mortes, et qu'à chaque fois c'était de sa propre faute. Indirectement ou non.

Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait le vide tout autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que le périmètre de sécurité lui paraisse assez grand pour qu'il puisse de nouveau vivre sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un par inadvertance.

Il avait toujours été seul.

« Kurosaki, encore dans la lune ? Hé ! »

Sursautant presque, Ichigo posa les yeux sur un de ses camarades sans le voir, puis poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs, faisant le tour des chambres, suivant le chirurgien comme un petit chien incapable d'agir sans l'ordre d'un maître. Il se sentait faible. Et las. Horriblement las.

Il en avait marre, d'être seul, de vivre cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

_Pourquoi suivre, au juste ?_ Se dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir blanc, la foule d'internes en blouses blanches suivant leur patron dans l'hôpital, de chambres en chambres, de patients en patients. Il eut brusquement envie de sortir et s'en alla, tournant le dos à ses devoirs, jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Etrangement seul dans l'un d'eux, il retira sa blouse, la déboutonnant lentement, et la replia sur son bras avant de sortir de la boîte métallique à grandes enjambées, six étages plus bas, pour récupérer ses affaires dans son casier. Il jeta sa blouse dans une poubelle en sortant de l'hôpital, vida le contenu de sa serviette en cuir élimée avant de la balancer à son tour dedans.

Être_ ici_ ne lui servait pas. Ce n'était pas sa voie, de soigner des gens une fois les blessures faîtes. Ce n'était pas non plus la sienne de prévenir leurs blessures comme il l'avait fait en chassant les Hollows. Plus maintenant. Maintenant… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il y avait presque trop de choix. L'inconnu était grisant.

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Mais peu importait, pas vrai ? C'était si dérisoire, la pluie, après toutes ces années.

Il était en vie. Il reprenait le contrôle.

Le reste importait peu.

**. : : .**

« Et bah, si j'avais su que tu serais revenu si vite, je me serais dépêché… »

Urahara se servait du thé.

Il avait déplacé la table basse un peu plus près de la porte, presque contre le mur, la rendant plus accessible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule tasse fumante, mais pourtant trois coussins autour de la petite table circulaire en bois vernis où reposaient la théière et un plateau sur lequel des onigiris mal faits et de tailles inégales s'alignaient, prêts à être dévorés par Urahara.

Ichigo retira son manteau et alla s'asseoir face à celui-ci.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? Lui demanda Urahara, intrigué de le voir reparaître si vite. Si c'est pour le Soukyoku, je crains que tu ne soies revenu un peu trop tôt…

Il se gratta la tête d'un air dépité, un peu gêné d'avouer ainsi que la commande serait plus difficile à faire que d'ordinaire – remarque, détruire le Soukyoku n'étant définitivement pas ordinaire, et Urahara n'ayant pas d'horaires exacts, son client de cette fois ne pouvait décidément pas protester avec véhémence.

- Votre rapidité de l'autre jour n'était donc qu'un coup de génie provisoire ? S'amusa Ichigo, accoudé à la table.

- Moque-toi, mais sans mon esprit génial, tu serais complètement perdu !

S'esclaffant franchement, Urahara se reprit, agitant presque nerveusement le vieil éventail d'un blanc tendant sur le gris qu'il avait tiré de sa manche.

Aujourd'hui il portait un kimono gris sombre parfaitement ajusté, et un haori clair étrangement semblable à une blouse de scientifique était pliée sur une chaise près d'une seconde porte, cachée dans les ombres de la pièce principale. Les bougies trônaient un peu partout et leurs lueurs vacillantes semblaient plus vives que d'ordinaire, reflétées dans les yeux verts d'Urahara qui avait cessé de rire.

- Je ne vous le demanderai pas si je vous savais incapable de le faire, lui déclara Ichigo avec sérieux.

Puis il bâilla longuement, coupant son interlocuteur qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

- Je n'ai rien à faire pour un moment, donc je suppose que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé. »

Se relevant, Ichigo s'éloigna jusqu'aux coussins et s'allongea sur ceux-ci, son dos confortablement callé contre les oreillers moelleux tandis qu'il pensait faire une sieste. Surpris, Urahara le regarda faire sans réagir, l'odeur du thé fumant dans sa tasse se laissant occulter par la vision d'Ichigo somnolant, allongé sur ce qui lui servait de canapé. Il songea avec amusement que chaque visite de ce gamin, c'était comme aller prier dans un de ces temples ou une de ces églises humaines. Ça lui rendait un peu espoir et l'humanité ne semblait soudain plus aussi pourrie que quelques heures auparavant. Quand il était là, même simplement affalé sur les coussins, la notion d'impossible n'existait tout simplement plus.

Urahara reposa sa tasse, puis s'approchant précautionneusement. Il s'agenouilla au pied du tas de coussins et tendit sa main, laissant le dos de ses doigts courir le long de la joue pâle et tiède d'Ichigo.

« Dors… Je m'occupe de _ça._ » Lui murmura-t-il avec révérence.

Ichigo était capable de tout. Le dernier affront qu'on pouvait lui faire, c'était de ne pas y croire.

**. : : .**

Il y avait déjà cinq semaines. Le temps avait passé sans même qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les secondes emportant dans leur invariable avancée les journées toujours trop courtes que l'ancien Shinigami vivait, cette délirante impression d'être pressé s'enflammant au fond de lui à chaque foi qu'il repensait à son idée. Il suffisait qu'Urahara trouve quelque chose, et ils pourraient, ensembles, se libérer de leurs chaînes. Avec un peu de recul, même si peu, Ichigo avait finalement réalisé qu'il n'en voulait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même pour toutes ces choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Il avait choisi de tuer Grimmjow. Il avait choisi de tuer Aizen – quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Les deux étaient juste arrivés si simultanément qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir.

Mais maintenant, Ichigo avait le sentiment que c'était bon, qu'il avait repris le contrôle de sa vie et que ce n'était pas un quelconque tiers qui la gérait pour lui – non, il était son propre maître. Il avait cessé de travailler presque immédiatement après sa dernière visite chez Urahara et n'avait sans doute manqué à personne – il n'y était même pas retourné et avait géré sa démission par lettres interposées. Les papiers gisaient quelque part sur sa table, sous l'amas d'autres courriers et factures qui trainaient là, les mots noirs sur les feuilles blanches ayant soudain perdu tout sens, toute importance.

_Soul Society_… Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ses choix. Alors, plutôt que de les accuser de sa défaite, Ichigo les accusait de sa déchéance. Devenu un Shinigami presque par hasard, l'idée de se faire transpercer par le Zanpakuto d'un autre agent du Gotei 13 pour réveiller ses pouvoirs lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois – comment croire, alors, que ça n'avait pas traversé l'esprit dérangé des savants de la Douzième Division ? De Rukia ? Avec eux sa vie avait retrouvé un semblant de sens qu'elle avait reperdu aussi vite. Alors qu'il n'avait plus eu ni but ni objectifs, la vie de Shinigami et le monde des Esprits lui en avaient donnés. Il avait pris son pied avec un ennemi, avait vécu comme jamais chaque seconde, chaque minute de chaque combat, se sentant indubitablement vivant qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde. Rukia l'avait ennuyé, ses amis l'avaient ennuyé, il s'était lassé, ils n'avaient rien vu, il avait continué de faire semblant et Grimmjow avait été là. Le bon vieux temps avait été si vite révolu… Le monde avait pris un tel tournant.

Et alors qu'il pensait trouver sa place, la lumière qui le guidait s'était éteinte.

Purement et simplement.

Pourtant, son esprit résolu lui interdisait de se laisser ainsi réduire à néant; peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait si ardemment à Urahara, dont l'esprit génial mais certes dérangé trouvait des solutions là où personne n'avait la moindre petite idée, inventait des choses auxquelles personne n'avait pensé. Il y avait néanmoins une chose qu'Ichigo hésitait à lui demander, sans trop savoir l'origine de son incertitude – payer le prix qu'il faudrait ne lui faisait aucunement peur, c'était même logique qu'il rembourse au moins un peu son ancien maître. Non, sa réticence venait d'ailleurs.

« Je ne te savais pas si pensif, s'amusa une voix provenant de derrière lui.

- Et je ne vous pensais pas voyeur, répliqua Ichigo en terminant d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

Urahara éclata de rire, nonchalamment assis au pied du lit d'Ichigo.

- Tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. A ce niveau-là, c'est plus qu'une simple invitation à entrer.

- Vous croyez ? Répondit Ichigo en s'adossant au mur de sa chambre, face à Urahara.

Souriant d'un air énigmatique, il soutint le regard de son ancien disciple avec une intensité surprenante.

- Ton œil n'y voit vraiment rien ? Demanda soudain Urahara sans bouger d'un pouce, son ton et son attitude étrangement décalés par rapport à sa question.

Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, pas même un peu – son air semblait cependant suggérer qu'il y avait un côté positif au fait qu'Ichigo soit borgne.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Oh, voyons, répondre à une question par une autre question, s'indigna Urahara avec un air effaré.

- Pourtant ce n'est tellement pas nous, ce genre de situations, répliqua Ichigo avec le même ton et une pointe de cynisme.

- Quelle ingratitude de votre part...

Son ton était redevenu joueur et taquin. L'atmosphère sembla soudain similaire à celle de leurs entretiens, et Ichigo songea avec amusement qu'il ne manquait plus que les bougies colorées et un peu d'encens – l'ampoule grésillante et son paquet de clopes feraient l'affaire.

- Que puis-je faire pour obtenir votre pardon ? Souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Urahara portait ce vieux kimono vert, ses getas, son bob et cette cape sombre et épaisse qu'il promenait parfois lors de ses sorties. Sa canne reposait contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, et il était assis en tailleur, sa tête reposant dans sa paume, accoudé à son genou gauche.

Il attendit qu'Ichigo se baisse juste devant lui pour répondre, un fin sourire malicieux.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répliqua-t-il, espiègle. Trouve quelque chose. Ou plusieurs choses.

- Je crains que « chose » ne soit trop abstrait, se plaignit Ichigo en approchant son visage de celui d'Urahara. Précisez un peu.

- Ce serait trop facile, lui répondit son détracteur d'un ton joueur. Une surprise n'en est plus une si je sais ce que contient mon cadeau.

Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, dans un duel ne souffrant d'aucun égal – pourtant aucun des deux n'aurait su dire ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le jeu était attrayant dans sa poursuite, pourquoi y mettre fin en clamant un trophée ?

- Imaginez que je me trompe, siffla Ichigo. Vous ne saurez toujours pas ce qu'il contient, mais la surprise sera gâchée par mon erreur – nous ne voudrions pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

- Là est donc ta question, s'amusa Urahara. Quelle chose pourrait donc me plaire à coup sûr ?

Il rit silencieusement, ses lèvres closes.

- Te répondre reviendrait à te donner la solution de cette énigme. Bien joué, mais non.

Ichigo lui sourit, narquois.

- Vous pouvez m'aiguiller sans me donner de nom, contra-t-il, une flamme dans ses yeux.

- Malheureusement tout se résume en un seul petit nom, répondit Urahara d'un ton presque défaitiste.

Lui-même ne semblait pas certain de vouloir sa chère surprise – paradoxalement, qu'il réclamât ainsi indiquait à Ichigo que sa dernière demande avait été satisfaite.

- Même pas un petit indice ? Paraphrasez. Vous savez le faire mieux que moi.

Urahara le fixait sans ciller. Il était si figé dans sa contemplation qu'Ichigo se demanda un instant si sa phrase avait été entendue – pourtant, plutôt que de répéter, il attendit. Kisuke écoutait toujours, même lorsqu'il faisait le pitre. La moindre petite phrase que vous pouviez dire face à lui restait enregistrée quelque part, jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouvât une utilité.

- Je suis plus borné que toi, lança Ichigo avec assurance. Soul Society peut attendre encore dix piges, comme ta putain de surprise…

Il n'y avait pas d'énervement. Il chuchotait presque, son souffle caressant les lèvres d'Urahara, toujours arquées en ce même sourire mystérieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu soies si patient, poursuivit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le col d'Urahara.

- Essaie, murmura celui-ci sans le quitter des yeux. Tu aimeras peut-être, qui sait ?

- Je trouve que j'ai déjà trop deviné, contra Ichigo. Ton tour.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais ?

Le regard d'Ichigo se fit brûlant.

- Je t'ai dit de prendre ce que tu voulais. _Fais-le_, proposa-t-il.

Le ton était presque langoureux tandis que leurs murmures emplissaient la chambre.

- Je ne peux pas simplement prendre cette chose-ci, même avec ta parole – je ne nie pas que l'idée soit alléchante, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- C'est juste un nom, siffla Ichigo, insistant avec un charme diabolique.

- C'est un verbe, corrigea gentiment Urahara.

- Alors ordonnez.

L'éclat amusé au fond des yeux de Kisuke se transforma en incertitude tandis que son sourire se fanait. Ichigo resta statique, attendant une réponse, vrillant son regard du brun clair le plus pur dans celui d'Urahara qui se voila.

Puis il détourna les yeux, son regard se promenant sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il leva les doigts jusqu'à sa joue, caressa la chevelure flamboyante s'attarda un peu, perdu dans une admiration sans nom. Puis son sourire revint, saisissant d'une ironie toute nouvelle où on sentait les pointes douloureuses de l'amertume.

- _Tu me donnes envie de crever, _siffla-t-il à Ichigo.

Il retira sa main et s'éloigna dans un bruissement de tissu jusqu'à la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Figé par cette petite phrase, _ces six ridicules petits mots _autrefois sorti de sa bouche, Ichigo se figea. Le vent tiède de Mai agitait les vêtements d'Urahara qui s'était saisi de sa cane et le regardait depuis l'ombre de son bob, insondable.

Qu'Ichigo les lui montre ou non, Kisuke savait qu'ils étaient là, sous la fine épaisseur de ses vêtements. L'ombre de l'un d'eux sur le bas de son dos, les dernières lignes claires et enchevêtrées d'un autre sur le bras, la photocopie d'une étrange scène presque religieuse peinte de bleu, de vert, de turquoise et même d'or sur son avant-bras gauche dont on ne voyait presque plus la peau.

Ichigo fut secoué par un petit ricanement.

- C'est _ma_ réplique, siffla-t-il avec froideur.

L'intrigante couleur fauve de ses yeux s'était faite glacée.

- Tu ne me raconteras pas ?

C'était purement rhétorique, car Kisuke savait que cette liaison était jalousement gardée secrète par Ichigo qui s'y complaisait, alimentant le lourd souvenir de l'Arrancar d'explications pas toujours utiles. _Parfois, certaines choses arrivent sans qu'on puisse se l'expliquer, Ichigo_, songea amèrement Kisuke.

- Tu le sais déjà. Tu sais tout… C'était _le Loup et l'Agneau_. Au final je ne suis pas mort mais j'ai fini bouffé exactement pareil, fit Ichigo, sarcastique au possible. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors il ne m'a pas eu non plus. Toujours maintenir le statu quo. Quitte à ne pas gagner, faire ça bien.

- Et ensuite ? L'encouragea Urahara en essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatient vu la morbidité du récit.

L'ambre glacé d'Ichigo se réchauffa. Il détourna le regard, sa main droite inconsciemment posée sur le tatouage de son avant-bras gauche.

- J'ai fini par céder, mais il ne m'a pas tué. Au bout du compte, c'est moi qui aie terminé le travail, avoua-t-il d'un air absent.

- Ça te hante, statua Kisuke.

Le détail de l'histoire, il l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce que finalement la curiosité se fasse trop forte. Que s'était-il passé ? Chaque tatouage cachait-il vraiment une cicatrice devenue blanche avec les années ?

- Il y a longtemps ça a été le cas… Maintenant, ce ne sont que des vieux souvenirs ressassés faute de meilleure occupation, poursuivit-il d'un ton désabusé. Ce qui nous ramène au même problème.

Urahara s'était arrêté au bord de la fenêtre, le regard d'or foncé d'Ichigo posé sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-il avec hargne, décidé à en finir avec cette histoire-là.

Kisuke enleva son chapeau qu'il laissa choir au sol, tout comme sa canne.

- Ce que je veux ? S'amusa-t-il en approchant. _Ce que je veux ? »_

Il éclata de rire, semblant réellement distrait par cette question, et s'arrêta face à Ichigo.

« _Toi _», souffla-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.


End file.
